Naruto, Soldier of Root
by kakashidex
Summary: What if Naruto was trained in root by Danzo while yet keeping his humanity, he is placed into the academy and then onto a genin squad watch the life of a soldier of root. follows canon closely AU Naruto/yugito Strong/smart naruto rated T just in case
1. Proposition

**Naruto, Soldier of Root**

**Disclaimer: If i owned naruto sasuke wouldve died when he fought haku**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic that I have written the part of naruto investigating orochimarus base and then jiraiya finding him and the stuff related to that has been used with Kenchi618's permission everything else is all mine. I will probobly have the chapters longer than this unless its necessary. this will be a strong/smart naruto fic its an AU he wont be dark and this will NOT be a harem this will be strictly Naruto/yugito simply cus i love this pairing they wont meet until the chunin exams so it will be a little while. ther will be minor to medium sasuke and sakura bashing its just plain fun. Naruto's about kakashi's level without the sharingan i just dont want to overpower him right now ok well i hope you guys enjoy and R and R i enjoy constructive criticism so I can write better.**

**revised 8/10/2012**

**chapter 1 A proposition.**

** XxX**

Jiraiya hopped from building to building with the unconscious anbu on his shoulder. He rapped on the window of the hokage tower, to take his 'fun way' in. A few seconds later he was greeted by the old kindly face of his old mentor, "what exactly would it take for you to come through the door like a normal person? The old hokage asked.

"Normal? Where's the fun in that? Besides when has anything about me ever been normal?" Jiriaya responded.

"Well your never gonna change and act like a respectable shinobi so we may as well get on topic, how did your mission to the sound village go?" asked the wizened warrior taking notice of the short anbu across Jiraiyas shoulders but decided to ignore him for now.

Changing to a more serious tone the white haired pervert spoke "I didn't find too much on Oro-temes actual plans actions but I was able to find plenty on the base itself such as the number of troops and its fortifications but nothing extraordinary. However I was unaware that you had sent an anbu there, you know I work better alone Sarutobi-sensei." Sarutobi wore a confused expression on his face "an anbu?" he inquired. "I never sent an anbu to the sound village." Jiraiya flicked his thumb back towards the body across his shoulders; "well some way or another this guy was there, I found him near the border on my way back in a lousy condition, although now that I think about it his wounds seem to be all healed and he just seems to have chakra exhaustion so it might be a little while until he wakes up."

Jiraiya placed him down on a couch in Sarutobi's study, Hiruzen removed his mask only to see a young boy with three whiskers on each cheek, bright blonde hair, and a scar above his left eye. "Naruto-kun!" the old man gasped in surprise. This caught Jiraiya by surprise as well "Wait did you say Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto my Godson?" questioned the green and red clothed man.

"The one in the same" said the sandaime while inspecting the boys mask noticing a kanji for root in the top right corner, "Danzo…" he growled out. "Danzo must of somehow gotten his hands, pardon me 'hand' on Naruto-kun without me knowing, no wonder both Danzo and Naruto-kun have been so quiet lately, Danzo had always requested Naruto-kun be given to him for training, for all we know now Naruto-kun here could be an emotionless drone right now." Sarutobi said. "I think I had better have a word with Danzo to see what all he has done and try to remedy the damage he has caused, it'll be pointless to question Naruto-kun, Danzo probably has his ways to keep his subordinates quiet about him and his actions." Hiruzen stated to his student.

He snapped his fingers and an anbu appeared "Yes hokage-sama what do you require?" the boar masked anbu asked. "Boar, go to Danzo's residence and tell him I request his presence in my office." Ordered the hokage. "Hai hokage-sama" answered the anbu before he disappeared. "Now all we can do is wait and keep an eye on our little blond friend here" said the old pipe smoker.

**30 minutes later**

There was a knock on the door, "Enter" spoke the old war veteran glaring at Jiraiya who seemed oblivious and wishing Jiraiya would take notes on this action revolving around the use of doors instead of taking notes on girls. Danzo walked in flanked by the boar masked anbu Sarutobi had sent, "you called for me Hiruzen?" spoke the old war hawk.

"Yes I did, your dismissed for now boar" answered Sarutobi and the anbu swiftly left the room. As soon as he was gone Sarutobi quickly went to business "Would you care to explain to me why Jiraiya here found Naruto-kun dressed as an Anbu, with a root symbol on his mask, covered in wounds near the border in the direction of the sound village?" Questioned Hiruzen.

If Danzo was surprised that Naruto had been found like that he sure didn't show it he merely answered truthfully to try and salvage as much as he could and clean up this mess. "I know you will simply just see through any lie so I shall shoot straight, I've trained young Naruto here for about 7 years to the best of my ability, he is quickly becoming one of my best men and I had sent him on an espionage mission to the sound village." spoke the bandage covered man.

"So is there any real reason why I shouldn't just kill you for turning Minato's child into an emotionless weapon?" said Hiruzen with barely repressed rage."

"Well let me stop you there, against my best attempts to turn him into an 'emotionless weapon' as you called him he has in fact resisted any and all attempts to turn him into one, the best I could do was have him be able to switch his emotions off at will and then be completely normal the next second, which is actually a better thing. He's even resisted my personal seal that I place on all of my men more times than I can count so no need to worry about that or me controlling him or anything, but I was planning on giving you a proposition as soon as he returned, seeing as he is here now I might as well give it to you" spoke the root commander.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "a proposition you say?" he asked gaining interest. Danzo nodded and responded "Yes in order to show you that my methods of training are best I wanted to place Naruto here in the academy, its most promising student seems to be Fugaku's youngest son Sasuke, he will be Naruto's competition, compare the two of them at the end of their time at the academy in two weeks from now and you shall see that my way is best. If Uchiha is better than him at the end I will disband root and place all members into appropriate ranks depending on their skills and age. If I am correct and Naruto is better then you shall implement some of my training methods there, I'm not even gonna ask for the emotional training I know there's no hope of you agreeing to that but we shall make sure to create real shinobi and kunoichi, not useless fan girls this village is so full of. What do you say Sarutobi?" asked the cyclops.

After a few minutes of contemplation Sarutobi spoke "Well my old rival you have yourself a deal, now when Naruto-kun wakes up we will see what he found out about my wayward student and then you may tell him about what he must do."

"Glad you agree Sarutobi, I'm confident you will be impressed with what he can do said the old war hawk.

**1 hour later**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed to the sight of three old geezers staring down at him. 'it seems I'm back in konoha and in hokage-jiji's office' he thought to himself.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said with a warm smile. Naruto groaned while he struggled to sit up "Good to be back Hokage-sama" the blonde answered.

"Was your mission a success?" asked Danzo not wasting time beating around the bush. 'Looks like the old man already knows all about Danzo training me so I don't have to play the fool around him anymore but I better act respectful right now.' Naruto thought to himself before answering back "Hai Danzo-sama, I had completed my mission without a problem until some idiot rookie blew up the information department near the time I was preparing to leave and ended up blowing my cover."

Jiraiya flinched at this while Naruto continued "as I was trying to make a break for it I was engaged by Orochimaru's elite bodyguard, dubbed the sound five, I was winning and about to finish them off when I was confronted by their fight member who appeared to be their leader named Kimimaro Kaguya. All five of them now ganged up on me while in the stage two of their curse seal, I'll place everything I know about that in my official report but anyway after that I was getting killed and wouldn't last long as long as Kimimaro was there, I was almost out of chakra by then so I was forced to use a burst of Kyuu-chan's chakra to get away and sprint all the way to the border and that's all I remember before things went black and then I woke up here." stated Naruto.

Both Jiraiya and the sandaime were shocked that he could use the kyuubis chakra let alone knew about it. "How long have you known about the kyuubi and did you say kyuu-chan Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi.

"For about two years, oh and yes the kyuubi is in fact a she, she told me what had really happened eight years ago when she was forced to attack, in fact she's actually quite nice but I'll discuss more of that later" answered the root member.

"THE ALMIGHTY KYUUBI IS A GIRL!" both Sarutobi and Jiraiya yelled. Jiraiya waited about three seconds and then asked "Is she hot?" All three other occupants in the room sweat-dropped at this. Sarutobi bowed his head in shame of his student and thought to himself 'three seconds…that's gotta be some kind of record for him.'

"Yeah, yeah I get that whenever I tell people, granted its just been you two and Danzo that know, but that's besides the point back to my report, the most important thing that I learned while I was there was that both the sound and the sand plan to invade us during the next time the chunin exams are being held here which will be in about 6 months, I assume most of Suna will just be following orders of their kazekage and superiors who has been eliminated and then impersonated by Orochimaru." said the young jinchuuriki.

If the fact about the kyuubi had surprised them, both were now quite thoroughly shocked. Naruto continued "Whats worse is we can't really do anything to prove that the kazekage isn't who he says he is without fighting him, and so the only thing we can really do is prepare for whats bound to happen. I shall give a full report on their battle plans and strategy when I submit the report and I'll make a copy for you as well Hokage-jiji, first thing first I need some more rest to get over this chakra exhaustion it's mostly gone now though."

Sarutobi shook out of his stupor and replied "very well Naruto-kun I shall go and try to make as many adjustments to our security and fortifications as I can in preparation for this invasion until I get your report. By the way Danzo has something to discuss with you so I'll leave you two alone."

Naruto nodded and waited until Jiraiya had left as well before speaking "what is it you wish to speak of Danzo-sama?" he assumed it might be another mission so he kept his urge to make Danzo twitch by calling him jiji in check.

"Yes it's about your next assignment you are to join the academy and show off all of your skills, I don't want you to hold back, flaunt your power, however don't be arrogant, I want you to show the power of Root, just don't use the kyuubi's power, oh and don't kill any of them" he added with a smirk that Naruto shared. "And one more thing, be sure to make the Uchiha look totally pathetic."

"Hai Danzo-sama it shall be done." the loyal soldier replied. "Good I have confidence that this could be your most simple mission in terms of life threatening situations, none of them stand a chance against you, and you also seem to be very socially adept so that shouldn't be a problem either. Then he left Naruto by himself.

After a couple minutes he thought out loud "A mission where I get to show off and publicly humiliate a stuck up clan heir this just might be my new favorite mission, this'll be fun."

**1 day later**

Naruto was all prepped and ready for his first real day at the academy he was wearing an outfit consisting of black anbu pants with steel toed shoes a dark blue muscle shirt and black fingerless gloves with iron knuckles and guards on the top and a wakizashi strapped across his back. He had two separate pouches on his back and then two separate kunai/shuriken holsters on his legs and although you couldnt really see them unless you looked closely had a sealing tattoo on each wrist for more shuriken/kunai. He never really cared much for fashion just brutal efficiency.

He stepped out of his apartment and then simply used shunshin to teleport to the front of the academy building, scattering random passerby out of the way he walked with a gait that screamed power and deadliness while not showing a shred of arrogance. He strode in and looked around, he simply ignored all the civilian children and focused on the clan heirs his class seemed to be full, of he first spotted an Inuzuaka being dropped off by a very feral looking mother, and shortly later an Aburame who quickly went and stood off into the shadows to observe the other students, then came in a young hyuuga who looked like she wanted to melt into her jacket rather than stand proud like all the other hyuuga were known to do. After that came in a pair of children one with a lazy expression and another one stuffing his face with potato chips, clearly a Nara and a Akimimichi. After that came a girl with a purple outfit and long blonde hair that came down to her butt who clearly was popular judging by the group of civilian girls that seemed to follow her around like her 'posse,' clearly a yamanaka, I mean how many blondes other than him were in konoha? He was about to keep looking around when he stopped and looked right next to the yamanaka and saw a bunch of neon pink hair, 'talk about standing out' he thought to himself. 'That's like stealth's worst enemy what does pink hair blend with in the forest? Nothing! She is so dead when it comes to life.' Moving on he saw his target, in strode like he owned the place was Uchiha Sasuke, followed by a group of his fangirls.

That seemed to be all the people that mattered to him, and then proceeded to head into class. He quickly sat down at the top row in the corner to keep an eye on all that happened in the class. Soon enough after everyone had sat down, in walked a man with a scar across his nose and in wearing the standard chunin outfit, he organized his papers and silenced the class and then proceeded to call the role. (A/n we all know everyone is there and there names so ill just skip this part)

Seeing that everyone was there, Iruka spoke " today we have a new student in this class, he has had training elsewhere for the past 7 years so don't worry about him getting special treatment he's definitely good enough to be here please stand up Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up and looked around at the class so they could all see who he was. Just as he sat down the class was interuppted by a certain canines loud yells "Hey how come he got to skip the past four years while we got stuck in this lame class that's so unfair!"

"Since when is life ever fair Kiba? Just sit down and be quiet!" Iruka said, annoyed.

After that there wasn't really any outbursts since they all knew they couldn't really do anything about it so they all just waited until it was time to go outside and do the sparring matches and such.

Iruka called the first pairing which coincidently for Naruto happened to be him and Sasuke. Although the fact that both of their surnames start with the letter 'u' makes it less of a shock. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please come to the center of the circle please. Naruto simply walked in while Sasuke strode in while basking in the praise of his fan girls with Ino and Sakura leading the cheer. "Naruto vs. Sasuke Hajime!" Iruka shouted and then took a few steps back.

Sasuke spoke first "this will be over in a second, this no name loser stands no chance against an Uchih-ack!" Naruto had simply charged and threw a right hook to fast for Sasuke to even realize he had moved in the first place. Naruto followed Sasuke as he flew out of the ring and stood over him with his wakizashi at his throat before he spoke "your right it was over in a second, maybe you should spend more time fighting then speaking now concede I don't feel like killing petty stuck clan heirs." All of Sasuke's fan girls were in an uproar yelling things like 'he cheated!' and the like Naruto simply stared over at them and said "how did I cheat? The match had started it's not my fault Sasuke-teme wasted time talking and expecting me to stand there and listen."

Sasuke just stared at him with rage "I will never concede, you just got a lucky shot!" Naruto just looked at him then replied "Please define the term luck, if it even exists, is it luck that you are just too slow to even dodge a simple punch? You should try to train more instead of preening all the time and screaming about the so called 'almighty uchiha clan' and since you refuse to concede I guess I better just knock you out, night night" then proceeded to strike him on the head with the handle of his blade.

"Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Iruka.

The rest of the fights were not even worth watching its not that they were important or amazing in any way, they are just academy students. Sasuke was woken up at the start of the shuriken/kunai, when it came to his turn he managed to hit 16/20 for shuriken and then 12/15 for kunai. "Beat that loser" he sneered to Naruto who just looked on impassively, when it came to naruto he got 20/20 on shuriken and 15/15 on kunai. Then just walked right past the fuming Uchiha muttering a 'pathetic' that only Sasuke heard.

Next was Jutsu they had learned a bit about it in class and they were asked if they knew any techniques all the clan heirs had at least one which they promptly showed after Sasuke finished his fire technique he was sure that he was the best right until naruto completely filled the arena with clones of himself and then showed that they were real. 'Better not do any of my elemental jutsu I might kill a few random gawkers who wont move out of the way.' Naruto thought to himself.

After everyone shook out of their stupor Iruka announced it was time to head back into class. Naruto merely wondered 'I have to do two more weeks of this oh well might as well just send a shadow clone to do school while I just go out and train all day. So much for my favorite mission.'

** XxX**

**A/N so what do u guys think? i know im focusing on sasuke and naruto a lot and their rivalry if u can call it that but u guys all know everything about everybody else so no real need to go in depth about whats goin on there well hope u guys enjoyed it and ill try to post another chapter soon and it'l timeskip straight to the graduation for genin**

**ja ne**


	2. Test and teams

**Hey guys Im glad that I was given the reviews i needed to help attempt to make this story better so for that I thank you now im just going to give you guys the shoutouts for the two reviews that were given to me that offered advice.**

**Vegeta - Prince of Saiyans: Yes I made sure to ask for permission, he agreed to let me base off the story of Naruto in root not being a mindless drone that went to Sound and got a ton info and then was found by Jiraiya everything else is all me. Yes i was worried about the whole paragraph thing after i had sent it in I wasnt sure of how big a deal it was until i was asked about it a couple times so ive made sure to add more paragraphs this time around but i dont like having two sentences per paragraph very often so I'll keep some originality thanks for the help man**

**Tobi fan 321: thanks for all of the help man it was very much appreciated ill keep the paragraph thing in mind this is a big learning process for me so keep up the help ill definitely need it**

**revised 8/10/2012**

** XxX  
><strong>

**2 weeks later day of graduation**

The next two weeks went along pretty much the same way as that first day, with Sasuke being completely shown up in every way possible, Naruto apparently takes his orders very seriously. With his grades he received top marks but was still the dobe of the class in terms of overall scores for the entire four years but they still made him rookie of the year, with sasuke coming in second and then Sakura being the top female student. (A/n sorry absolutely no competition for top female student I mean there's only three female students that were even bothered to have names and I cant really fit any oc's in so sorry if this upsets you) This was one thing that he never got tired of laughing at, its ridiculously easy to be the top kunoichi in his class, if any single one of them took a smidgeon of effort into their training they could be the best of the class. Sakura along with all the other girls practically failed in the physical portions of class, the only one who didn't was Hinata but she was too timid and nice to actually win a spar. Sakura was only the top because she aced every single written test they were given and was good at the ever useful kunoichi lesson...flower pressing. He wished that they had more girls like that bun-haired chick from the class ahead of them that graduated the year before.

Naruto got up around five so he could have time to do a few laps around the village to 'warm up' before he had to leave for the academy. 'well it's the last day I might as well show up this time eh kyuu-chan?' thought Naruto in their telepathic link. **"sure just try to make it interesting its just so boring in here without you going on missions were you actually get to kill, I swear I'm so glad that this academy mission doesn't last more than two weeks" **replied the biju. 'Sorry about that kyuu-chan I can't really do any missions because I'm still doing this one and besides it's only been two weeks' blondie replied. **"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before just put on a good show today if the fight actually lasts more than five seconds" **said kyuubi.

After finishing his laps he arrived at the academy with about ten minutes to spare and took his usual spot in the back corner and waited a couple of minutes for everyone else to get there. Iruka arrived and with little success gaining their attention, decided to use scratch his nails on the chalkboard, suffice to say they all shut up pretty quick.

Smirking Iruka spoke "Ok everyone this might be your final day having me here as your teacher, you will be off doing missions and protecting the village, I am very proud to have been your sensei and I wish you all the best of luck on your test."

After that he passed the papers around and told them to turn over the papers and begin. Naruto snorted when he read his 'Oh look kyuu-chan I got the anbu level test again, you'd think they would've learned after all the times they tried these two weeks.' **"Wow you humans are stupid they still hold that petty grudge against me after all these years, they could at least do a better job at trying to fail you though" **replied the nine tailed biju. 'Hey I resent that!' Naruto responded '...but its still true.'

After everyone had finished their tests they all went outside to do the standard sparring against each other, then shuriken/kunai, and then the basic academy jutsu. Once again the teachers placed the top two students against each other so it could be "fair." Iruka read both names off the list for the umpteenth time "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please step to the center of the ring, try to not send him to the hospital again he needs to finish the rest of the test today." All the guys snickered and Sasukes eye twitched.

"Fine fine Iruka-sensei, don't worry about it, I'll only knock him out unless for some bizarre reason he decides pull that fifty foot pull pole out of his butt and surrender before it gets that far" Naruto answered cheerfully. Sasuke growled "Don't mock me! You are a pathetic clanless loser without a bloodline you can never be better than me!" Completely oblivious to the fact that he had never so much as gotten a hit in their innumerable amount of fights. Naruto just kept staring over into the trees "Huh? Did you say something? I was busy staring over at that bird over there." Iruka spoke, exasperated "If you two are done we can begin, Naruto vs. Sasuke, Hajime!"

Sasuke wasn't that stupid, he knew better than to talk after the fight had started so this time he decided to attempt to rush Naruto, he ran at a speed that to only the civilian students looked like he disappeared. Naruto lazily watched him until Sasuke aimed at his head with a spinning axe kick which Naruto simply caught with one hand before promptly spinning and then slamming Sasuke face first onto the ground. Naruto then picked him up and then tossed him headfirst into a tree. 'So much for giving a show he's already unconscious, I cant even show off, you'd think that he'd actually be able to take a hit after all this time.' "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto" shouted Iruka with an 'again' as an afterthought. The girls knew better to protest that Naruto cheated after being blasted with killing intent from said blonde.

The rest of the fights went by pretty quickly, unless it was a fight between two fan girls then of course they spent five to ten minutes each claiming their love for Sasuke and explaining in Ex-cru-ci-a-ting detail about how they were meant for each other, much to everyone's disdain. Finally when it got to the accuracy test it went the same as that first day with Shino coming up with third. They then proceeded to go inside and go one by one into the private room to perform the three jutsu and get your headband.

It seemed that just about everyone passed the test, after all only a complete and utter moron with absolutely no hope of redemption could actually fail let alone three times in a row right?

Once everyone had gone, Iruka cleared his throat and spoke "Congratulations to all of you that passed, I am proud of each and every one of you, now your journey as a ninja is just beginning, so meet here at eight-thirty for your team placements; dismissed."

The next morning as Naruto was waiting in his usual spot, for everyone else to get there he happened to overhear a couple classmates talking about some idiotic chunin trying to steal the forbidden jutsu scroll from the hokages office, did he really think he could snatch it from the 'Kami no Shinobi?' Naruto was stopped from listening to more by a couple of screaming bansh-er Sakura and Ino trying to race to sit next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun.' "I totally got here first!" screamed pinky. "No way I was here first!" screamed the Yamanaka clan heir. (A/n Inoichi must be so proud) The idiotic banter continued until Iruka came in and proceeded to once more scratch his nails all the way across the chalkboard.

"Now that we've all had our daily dose of stupid 'cough' I mean uh now that we're all here I will start calling of the teams so pay attention. Team 1-6 pathetic civilian teams who weren't even bothered to be given names." Iruka froze "Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nodded. "Umm ok team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ha! take that Ino-pig true love conquers all!" Sakura cheered. '

I'm doomed' thought both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Ahem let me continue, anyway your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said before continuing. Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba and your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

Iruka continued on "Team nine is still in circulation, team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi chouji, and Yamanaka Ino and your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Now everyone may go to lunch and your sensei's will be here to pick you up afterwards. Dismissed.

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting, "Hey guys now that we are a team and all now how about we go out to eat together?" the blonde boy asked.

"I'm gonna train I don't have time for stupid stuff like that" the raven-haired boy replied. Sakura then answered as well "Yeah only losers would try and do something like that instead of training... Hey Sasuke want to go get something to eat with me so we can work on our teamwork." Everyone left in the room sweatdropped.

"oooook then" Naruto said as he waited a few minutes before walking out. He walked past a crying Sakura who had apparently got shot down from Sasuke for the millionth time, "She's so screwed when she goes on her first real mission" Naruto thought out loud. Surprisingly enough Iruka and some other teachers who were outside muttered their agreement.

Once everyone had gotten back to class and then picked up by their senseis, well all but one team. Asuma, kurenai and the other jounin sent pitying glances over to where team seven was sitting before continuing on with their teams.

Naruto just decided to pull out a new jutsu scroll for fire jutsu that he was working on, Sasuke continued his favorite past time...watching the paint peel while brooding, Sakura continued going back and forth between fuming and pacing, and then back to just staring/drooling at Sasuke. Three hours later a certain silver haired jounin walked in.

"team seven?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Your Late!" screeched the fangirl.

Everyone but Naruto winced at the screeching, he knew to start wearing earplugs now that Sakura was on his team, good thing huh?

Naruto just stared impassively at him going through the information in his mind he had on him and then sizing him up.

"My first impression of you well pinkies annoying, duck-butt is boring, baddie blondie is actually using his time correctly so I like one of you can you guess who?" asked the cyclops. "Meet me up on the roof in five minutes, don't be late, ja ne"

'Hypocrite' was the universal thought in the room.

Naruto just shunshined up to the roof much to Sasuke's annoyance and Sakura's confusion.

Kakashi was sitting there for only about a second or two before he saw Naruto appear in a puff of smoke. 'So he already knows shunshin huh? I wonder how strong he really is if he's been trained by someone like Danzo for seven years. I shouldn't underestimate him.' "Well good for you Naruto you got here first and your prize is more waiting for people isn't this great?" The masked jounin asked with an eye-smile.

Naruto just stared at him, that eye-smile was creeping him out, before sitting down. 'That's not even worth responding to.'

Five minutes later Sasuke and a breathing hard Sakura walked up the stairs. "Why are you breathing so hard? Haven't you actually trained before?" questioned the jinchuuriki. Sakura twitched and said "Of course I have!"

Naruto smirked "Stalking Sasuke doesn't count."

Said Uchiha and Kakashi cringed. Sakura grinned sheepishly "uhh well I uh thought about it."

"Useless fangirl" all three guys muttered before getting comfortable.

"Well then now that we are all here lets introduce ourselves lets say our name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." the copy-nin stated.

"What do you mean sensei how about you show us how its done" replied Sakura.

"What is there not to understand? he just told us what to do in the most simple way possible" naruto said while groaning. "Here let me show you if your too stupid to do it (A/N sorry if I'm bashing sakura too much but its just so much fun) My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like learning new jutsu, training, and giving a good butt-whuppin to someone who deserves it. I dislike arrogant jerks who think they're king of the world, fan girls, people who underestimate me, and people who can't tell the difference between the jailer and the prisoner. My dream for the future is to become a famous ninja rivaling the hokages."

Kakashi nodded then pointed at Sasuke "Duck-butt go ahead."

Naruto smirked while Sasuke and Sakura twitched. "Hn. My names Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything other than getting stronger, I dislike useless people, and I don't have a dream, but I have a goal and it is too kill a certain man."

Sakura stared at him with stars in her eyes as if he was the most awesome person in existence while kakashi sighed while Naruto snorted before speaking. "Please do you really think you can ever stand chance against someone like Itachi? he was in Anbu at our age while you are just a genin you cant expect to kill him unless he has some freaky incurable illness and if he was actually letting you kill him. (A/n highly improbable right?)

Sasuke turned to him in a rage "Shut up dobe!" but before he could continue on kakashi silenced him. "ANYWAY! its pinky the fangirls turn now."

Sakura shook out of her thoughts wondering who Itachi was and then started "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are, well the person I like is" looks at Sasuke and blushes. "my dislikes are Ino-pig and my dream for the future is" looks at Sasuke and blushes heavier.

"You just imagined yourself and Sasuke-teme surrounded by pink-haired kids didn't you?" Naruto questioned before Sakura turned away to hide her blush and Sasuke cringed again.

Kakashi just sighed harder than the last time before speaking "OK well meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at five am so we can have our real graduation test."

Sakura screeched "what real graduation test! we already took our test at the academy!"

Naruto groaned before responding "Do you really think that that test was our final test before we became shinobi? How in the crap did you get the top scores in academics? That test was just to take out all of the hopeless cases, but apparently it forgot one or the academy's standards are really that low."

Sakura twitched and was about to do something before Kakashi interrupted them. "That's correct Naruto, now make sure you don't eat anything otherwise you'll puke, ja ne!"

Naruto looked to both of his "team mates" and then spoke "We should come up with some sort of strategy for tomorrow, he's a seasoned Jounin so we have no chance at beating whatever he has in store for us if we go it alone. I don't like this anymore than you do but I'm willing to put aside my differences for the good of the team. So are you guys in?"

Sasuke thought for a millisecond and then responded "Please I am an Uchiha the only one who can defeat an Uchiha is an Uchiha I don't need your help."

Sakura chimed in "Yeah he doesn't need any of your help you'll just slow him down!"

Naruto sighed "Really Sasuke, do you not remember any of the times I defeated you, and I'm pretty dang sure I'm not an Uchiha, and Sakura look who's talking, your the weakest link, you'll die on your first real mission and to top it all off you haven't even trained a day in your life."

Sakura just ignored his words as she had all the other times she heard it from Iruka and their other teachers. Sasuke actually chimed in this time "Uzumaki is actually right, if you have the time to waste trying to make the neon kill me sign you call hair look pretty you could actually spend it training."

Sakura actually heard him this time and then promptly went into the fetal position and burst into tears. 'So useless' both Sasuke and Naruto thought before leaving.

The next morning Naruto arrived at the training field to see both Sasuke and Sakura there already he walked up and he saw Sakura pestering Sasuke for a date every two seconds apparently Sasuke's words had little to no effect on her. He then heard both of their stomachs grumbling and then he smirked. "You too actually didn't eat? Are you really that dumb? We need food to have energy for whatever Sensei has planned what good are you starving? Well to Sakura it makes no difference and I expected this, Sasuke come on don't tell me the "almighty Uchiha" fell for it too? Oh well Sensei wont be here for at least another three hours so I might as well make use of my time."

After that Naruto then started performing his katas for both taijutsu and kenjutsu while Sasuke and Sakura were still looking down in embarrassment.

Three hours later on the dot Kakashi showed up. Sakura was about to use her inhuman lungs to scream about how he was late before she fell to her knees from the killing intent released by Naruto. "Don't you dare start screeching again I didn't bring my earplugs and I don't feel like having to hear your annoying voice right now."

"Umm ok then well now that I'm here we can begin as he pulled out two bells, your objective is to get these bells from me before noon, this test has a sixty six percent of failure, so you guys will probably fail."

"Ready? Begin!" Kakashi stated before all three genin disappeared.

** XxX**

**And that's it that I know its not quite as long as last time but I'll probably be keeping it at about the 3,000 word limit per chapter so anyway as you can definitely tell I'm changing up how its done i was stuck on writers block on how i wanted everything to play out for a while so i just decided things would flow better if I simply did it this way so the main changes are Naruto didn't join the academy until he was twelve and he's on team seven ill hopefully be updating a new chapter with the revised bell test fight scene quickly and I apologize for the long wait i will hopefully be posting new chapters sooner thanks guys for all the help and enjoy the chapter ill be updating ASAP**


	3. Bell test and missions

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry again for the wait for me to get everything revised and changed, If you haven't already done so please read the first two chapters to see what changes I made to the story. Well I hope you guys enjoy it and please review, I'm still a new writer and I need plenty of advice thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

** XxX**

Naruto was hiding behind a group of trees scanning the forest for his two teammates; he quickly spotted Sakura hiding under a bush. 'Jeez how on earth did she get the top scores in the class again? That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen she's wearing bright red, and has neon pink hair, seriously who does that?'

He shunshined over to where she was and proceeded to cover her mouth before she started her screeching. "Sakura it's only me Naruto, just stay calm and shut up" he whispered.

Sakura nodded and then Naruto released her and then continued "I'll say the same thing I told you yesterday, the only way we can manage to get the two bells is if we work together. I don't exactly feel like going against an elite jounin like Kakashi and then getting sent back to the academy right now do you? So are you in or out?"

Sakura pondered this for a second before responding in her usual screeching voice "No way! I don't want your help besides Sasuke-kun will save me if something happens to me!"

Naruto groaned and then hissed "You moron you just gave away our posit.."

"Well well well, you rejected working as a team Sakura, and then you gave away you and your comrades' position. I don't think you're getting any points for teamwork. But let's begin, Lesson one: genjutsu. Magen: hell viewing technique" Kakashi said while reading his book atop a tree branch.

Naruto quickly dispelled the illusion but cringed when he heard Sakura start screaming. "ok this is just really really sad, why oh why couldn't I get a useful kunoichi team-mate." The blonde jinchuuriki said shaking his head before looking at Kakashi and speaking "Don't worry I'll be back to face you and take those bells I just want to see if I'll have better luck with my other team-mate first; have fun with your book."

Kakashi eye-smiled and then waved "K good luck, I'm glad someone has the right idea, I mean what kind of moron would attack a jounin head on without any kind plan or surprise."

"Probably the kind that wears bright orange and screams about becoming hokage while dreaming about ramen, but I'm so glad we don't have any of those around here." Naruto said before using a body flicker to go where he saw Sasuke.

Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke making him jump, 'well at least he didn't scream, although that could have been some good black mail. Oh well let's see if I have better luck this time.'

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Sasuke whispered.

"The same thing I wanted yesterday teme, for us to work together against the ol' Cyclops. I can't beat him by myself, and if all our fights were any indication you know you are worse than me by a lot, so you know you don't stand any kind of chance against him. So if we work together we have a slightly better chance of getting the bells." The root member stated.

Sasuke didn't even bother thinking about it before responding in typical Uchiha style "No way I am an Uchiha elite he has no chance against a prodigy like me!"

"Do you even know who we are fighting? He's the 'Sharingan no Kakashi' he was graduated at five, chunin at six, and then became a jounin at 13, while your only a genin at 12. He's the prime example for prodigies everywhere so let me just tell you that you have even worse chance than I do, so are you gonna come or not?"

Kakashi was standing above them in a tree listening to their conversation, hiding his chakra signature and making sure he wouldn't be seen. 'How does he know about all that? Sure it'd be common knowledge for a genin if he actually tried to find this all out but still.'

Sasuke had started paying attention when he heard Kakashi's nickname but then shrugged it off before responding "I told you I don't need any of your help Uzumaki back off!"

Kakashi sighed before coming down from his place "Is Naruto the only one here that actually wants to work together?"

Sasuke quickly scattered to get away, he may be proud but he's not that dumb too actually try and attack a jounin without any kind of plan or trap like that.

Naruto just groaned before speaking "Yeah apparently so, oh well might as well get started." He then dispersed signifying he was a clone.

'Smart he knew that I could find him easily so he switched with a clone so that he could hide' kakashi thought to himself before jumping back to avoid a flurry of shuriken aimed at him.

The second he hit the ground however he felt two pairs of arms on each of his legs holding him in place. He then saw four Naruto's on both sides of him finish making hand seals and then shouting "Katon: grand fireball jutsu/Fuuton: great breakthrough!"

Seeing two powered up fireballs coming from both sides he quickly made a seal-less kawarimi and then had to duck under a fuuton enhanced slash of Naruto's wakizashi.

He came back up with an uppercut aimed at Naruto's ribs, while Naruto used the force of his strike to make him continue on spinning out of the way.

Naruto then sheathed his blade and then made five shadow clones and then called out his jutsu Fuuton: wind drills.

Kakashi watched as drills of wind appeared upon each Naruto's arms he quickly made a seal-less shadow clone before jumping back to watch what the happenings.

All of the Naruto's rushed upon the clone from all sides giving it a hard time trying to dodge. For dodging was the only thing it could really do for if he tried to block one of those deadly punches it'd be missing an arm and then disperse.

After a minute of this Naruto and company managed to disperse the clone. He then turned to kakashi and had his clones scatter to be used for kawarimi purposes just in case.

Naruto proceeded to throw a pair of kunai at kakashi with one being right above the other.

Kakashi lazily watched and noticed that they would end up going a little high and then dismissed them before looking at Naruto to taunt. "Are you getting too tired to aim right Naruto?"

He was surprised when Naruto just smirked and then twitched one of his fingers indicating that one of them was attached with wire.

The one below tilted up and the struck the top kunai making the top kunai go straight down aimed at Kakashi's head. While the bottom one just started falling behind Kakashi's head.

Kakashi still easily caught it the one aimed at his face before He could say anything however Naruto disappeared and a kunai appeared where Naruto had been standing. 'Oh crap!' Kakashi thought before leaping forward out of the way he didn't get away unscathed however.

Naruto slashed across his back and managed to get his arm while the kunai Kakashi had caught transformed back into one of Naruto's clones which then proceeded to slash at the wires of the belles. The original Naruto then proceeded to grab the bells and then kawarimi with a clone.

'He really is his father's son to come up with a simplified version of the hiraishin.' Kakashi pondered.

"Well I knew I couldn't defeat you in a straight fight, but snatch a couple of bells, no sweat" Naruto said smirking.

Both Sasuke and Sakura who had woken up watched in awe how Naruto easily managed to get the bells from Kakashi.

Naruto tossed a bell back to kakashi "I only need one bell right? So I might as well give the others some kind of chance to pass so I'll just be enjoying the show. Ja ne"

Kakashi reattached the bell and then used a low level medical ninjutsu to heal his arm. 'Well he easily passes, he definitely figured out the teammate part down and then still managed to get a bell from me. But it won't matter if the others don't get it.'

Sasuke then appeared before Kakashi, confident that he could also get a bell from him. "If that loser can get a bell so can I, you shall know the might of the great Uchiha clan!"

"What clan? Aren't you always preening about being the last loyal Uchiha? If they are so great they should be alive and not be killed by one man." Naruto shouted from his spot up in the trees.

"Shut up Uzumaki! Well anyway I'm not like those other two I'll easily defeat you and take the bells." Sasuke said while adding a couple more feet to that already fifty foot pole in his butt.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something? This is my favorite part" said the Cyclops while turning a page in his book.

"Stop mocking me, you will fear the power of the Uchiha and bow before me!" Sasuke screeched much like a certain fan girl watching the happenings.

"Ya know this is kinda why Naruto is my favorite right now, he's the only one on this team not causing some kinda damage to my ears, and plus he doesn't spend ten minutes before a fight talking." Kakashi stated before trying to take out the ringing in his ears.

"Fine then here I come!" Sasuke charged throwing a couple of kunai in hopes of distracting him before he reached kakashi.

Kakashi lazily moved out of the not wanting to take any chances after what happened with Naruto before calling out "lesson two taijutsu."

Sasuke reached him and jumped into the air and coming down with a kick and his heel aimed at kakashi's temple.

Kakashi leaned bent over backwards with his hands supporting him and then promptly kicked Sasuke in the middle of his back sending him flying up into the air.

Kakashi disappeared, and then reappeared right above Sasuke aiming both feet at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke had no chance of dodging and was slammed back into the ground while coughing up blood.

Kakashi landed next to him tossing three kunai in a triangle surrounding Sasuke and then stated out one last time lesson three: ninjutsu then finished the hand signs and then called out the jutsu name. Raiton: static barrier. Sakura and naruto watched as Sasuke was then inclosed in three walls of lightning.

'Well that was fail, Sasuke really should've accepted my help, oh well his loss.' Naruto said chuckling.

They were then interrupted by the clock going off signaling the end of the test.

**Five minutes later**

"Why I am I the one tied up to the post!" Sakura screeched after kakashi finished the last knot.

"Well you did absolutely nothing other than look around for Sasuke, reject all of Naruto's offers for help, and then promptly fall victim to a simple E-ranked genjutsu." Kakashi said while grinning not that they could tell under his mask.

"Well anyway Naruto is the only one who passes while you both will be sent to the academy, he was the only one to retrieve a bell and also he was the only one to find out the real purpose of this test and actually attempt to work with you too. Can any of you guess the real meaning of this test?" The copy-nin asked.

Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads indicating they didn't know before looking at Naruto in hopes he would tell them.

Naruto just sighed "The whole point is teamwork, why else would there only be two bells, to make us set aside our differences and work together to attempt to get the bells, was that so hard?"

Sasuke and his loyal fangirl had the decency to look away before kakashi spoke. "That's correct Naruto, now I will give you both one more chance to get this last bell after lunch, now don't give Sakura any." The jounin then shunshined off a distance away to see what they would do, Sasuke looked around and then handed some food over to where Sakura was.

"But Sasuke-kun, if you give me that Sensei might fail you, I'll be fine." Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

But apparently Sakura's stomach thought otherwise and started grumbling; Sasuke then spoke "Eat it, your completely useless if you don't have any strength, you need to eat."

"If you say so Sasuke" Sakura said smiling 'he cares about me, take that Ino-pig!' She then took a bite but then choked when she saw Kakashi appear with an angry look on his face and lightning magically appearing out of nowhere and thunder rumbling menacingly.

"I told you not to give her any food! Why did you disobey me?" kakashi questioned.

"Because she's my teammate and she'd be of no use starving, I may dislike her, but I know I'm going to need her if I'm to try to get that bell again." Sasuke stated.

"Well then, you both!...pass" kakashi said with an eye-smile at the end and a thumbs up sign.

"Wait what? we pass! How come?" Sakura yelled.

"Because as I said earlier the whole point of this test was teamwork, I needed to see if you were willing to break the rules in order to help your teammates. Remember this those who break the rules are considered trash, but those who abandon their teammates are even worse than trash." The sharingan wielding jounin said with a somber mood at the end.

"Well anyway from now on we shall be taking missions as team seven, report here tomorrow at seven for our first team meeting and our first mission. Ja ne" Kakashi then shunshined away to go give his report.

Naruto looked over to where his teammates where sitting "Well now that we passed how about we go out to celebrate my treat?"

"Tch no this doesn't change a thing I don't have time for this I still need to get stronger." Sasuke said.

Sakura then proceeded to ask for another date for the umpteenth time "Oh I see you turned him down so you could have some alone time with me and go on a date."

Sasuke didn't even bother looking at her and start walking away "Not on your life."

Naruto just sighed/groaned for the millionth time today "you guys won't ever change I see, oh well I tried." Then proceeded to shunshin away.

XxX

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and then went on to the next team "Since Kakashi as usual isn't here yet, let's let Kurenai go next."

Kurenai stepped up and then stated "Team eight passed"

Sarutobi nodded expecting this and then went onto Asuma's team. Asuma stepped forward and stated "Team ten passed, but we're gonna need a ton of motivation to make them a fighting force."

Sarutobi nodded, and then watched as Kakashi came in with a puff of smoke.

"Ah, Kakashi right on time, well for you anyway, how did your team fare?" the wizened hokage asked.

Everyone just started getting ready to leave expecting to hear how his team failed again. Kakashi nodded and started "Team seven… passed." This caused most of the jounin to start yelling 'kai' in earnest thinking this was all a lie.

Kakashi faked hurt "Oh come on this isn't that big of a shock is it? I'm not some kind of lazy sensei who fails people for the fun of it so I don't have to work."

Everyone just rolled their eyes disbelievingly. "Well that will be all then, send the written reports in sometime tomorrow dismissed." Sarutobi called out watching the jounin leave the room.

"You may come out now Danzo" said the sandaime.

"Danzo stepped out from the shadows and then spoke "Well it seems I win my little wager, and I'm sure you've seen the real gap of differences between Naruto and Sasuke by now. So it's an ideal time for you to keep your end of the bargain before classes start up again."

Sarutobi nodded before answering "Yes I will keep it after watching the fights of our so called 'kunoichi' in the graduation test I believe for sure that we need to make some serious changes to our curriculum."

"Good well I'll be off then here's the list of changes that you must go through before submitting, enjoy the paperwork" Danzo said with a smirk.

Hiruzen cringed when he saw the large stack of papers placed before him "I bet your so loving that Tobirama-sensei didn't pick you for hokage right now."

"I sure am, enjoy" said the mummy looking man before walking out.

The next morning Naruto got there at the training grounds at 6:00 and then proceeded to start training with his jutsu until his teammates arrived so they wouldn't see all of his tricks.

After his teammates got there Sasuke proceeded to brood and Sakura sat as close to Sasuke as possible without actually touching him and just staring at him…again.

Naruto just started his physical training with his clones off in the forest still working on more jutsu from the scrolls given to him by Danzo.

**Three hours later **

"Yo" said kakashi with a wave.

Sakura went up to yell at Kakashi but no sound came out. They all looked around in confusion until they saw Naruto smirking while having a hand in a half tiger seal.

"Yeah I kinda put a silencing seal on her that's remote activated pretty handy right?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Very very handy Naruto, now I don't have to worry so much about hearing loss." The silver haired jounin said with an eye-smile.

Sasuke muttered his agreement while Sakura was fuming.

"Well anyway now that we're all here we may go to the hokage's office for our first mission let's head out." Kakashi stated before starting to walk in that direction.

Sakura and Sasuke started following him while Naruto, having heard about the D-rank missions made a shadow clone and sent it after them while he decided to continue training. 'Have fun guys, I just hope I put enough chakra into that clone I don't want him getting destroyed or anything that'd be bad.' Naruto thought to himself chuckling.

**Three weeks later**

Naruto clone and company were standing inside the mission room having just turned in their last mission and awaiting their next one.

"Well let's see we have painting some fences, babysitting, ooh and cleaning out the Inuzuka kennels again." Iruka said with a pitying look at the genin.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and yelled out "That is it! No more of these D-rank missions, we need something that challenges us, how else are we going to improve?"

"How about training for once?" Naruto muttered while everyone chuckled.

"Now now, you three are only newly promoted genin, you have to get more experience before you can do anything for real. You aren't ready yet." Iruka stated.

"Umm no offense Iruka, but how exactly is cleaning kennels experience for real missions? I mean I can understand babysitting and chasing Tora, because those can be attributed to guarding a client and then chasing down a target but still we could have done all of these in the academy when are you guys gonna finish changing this up?" Naruto asked keeping his frustrated emotions restrained.

"Well those are too build teamwork of course, you need to learn to split tasks and such and we are still working on that but it takes time." Iruka said matter-of-factly.

"Teamwork? Do you see who I have to work with? These two won't work with me even if it saved their lives." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"Well then that's why we should keep on giving you these then, you just sealed your own fate" one of the other mission givers said with a smirk.

"Now now, I believe team seven has made a good enough point, it seems that these D-rank missions aren't enough for them to put aside their differences and work as a team, maybe a C-rank will suffice to help them out." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes! Finally!" cheered Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke smirked, kakashi just groaned inwardly, he would actually have to do some work now.

"Alright, send in Tazuna!" Sarutobi called out.

In walked an old man holding a bottle of booze and smelling worse than the bottle.

"Your mission is to guard Tazuna here to his country in Nami no Kuni and then guard him until he has completed building his bridge." Hiruzen said while reading off the mission scroll.

"This group of brats are the ones going to protect me? The blonde one actually looks ready, armed to the teeth as he is but what kind of brain damaged idiot tries to be a ninja while having pink hair?" Tazuna questioned while slurring his words.

Everyone but Sakura started chuckling and Kakashi restrained Sakura to prevent her from harming the old man who was probably the only person Sakura could actually win a fight against.

"Alright everyone meet me at the front gate in twenty minutes so we can leave. Don't be late now, later" said Kakashi.

All Naruto had to do to get ready was place his food and extra clothes into a sealing scroll and he was all set to go. He placed a bunch of clones back to the training ground to continue practicing Fuuinjutsu among other things, he actually had been taking to it really easily, Danzo had insisted that he try it a couple years ago and since then Naruto had been creating tons of new seals and been getting better at it.

Naruto was the last one to arrive at the gate and he was shocked to see Kakashi there already and started yelling out "kai" over and over but kakashi just scratched the back of his head and eye smiled. "Don't you know how rude it is to be late Naruto?"

"I'm sorry guys I got lost on the road of life" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ah, touché" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Alright guys now that Naruto has arrived we may leave form up and let's go."

"Hai sensei" the three replied.

Naruto was in front with Sakura and Sasuke on both sides Kakashi in the back and Tazuna in the center. After a few hours of walking Naruto spotted a puddle, which was odd since it hadn't rained in a while and then reasoned it was enemy shinobi. He glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, and then made hand signals behind his back so that Sasuke and Sakura could be aware, they then nodded as well.

A few seconds after they had passed by the puddle the two mercenaries rose up and then wrapped around Kakashi with their chains ripping him apart. Only Tazuna was surprised by this, to the three squad mates this was all a part of the plan.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly stood in front of Tazuna while Naruto drew his blade and charged and created a seal-less shadow clone. They both charged before blurring out of existence, both of the chunin had their eyes widened in surprise before that had their hearts pierced through with a fuuton enhanced blade.

"Don't you think that was a bit much eh Naruto?" Kakashi questioned from his spot up on a tree branch.

"Yeah you didn't have to kill them!" Sakura screeched.

'Darn didn't make the seal work in time oh well' "Well it's better than them having a chance of escaping, besides we already got the information we needed. They were clearly after Tazuna and we can get simply get the reason why from him." Naruto stated while cleaning off his blade and then sheathing it.

"Naruto's right, so care to explain yourself Tazuna?" Kakashi questioned after Naruto used a quick fire jutsu to get rid of the bodies and then sealed away the heads to get the bounty.

Tazuna then went into detail describing how Gato had enslaved his country and how he needed to build the bridge to save it and then didn't have enough money to afford a higher ranked mission.

Kakashi processed through the information and then looked at each of his students to which they all nodded. "Well you're in luck Tazuna, we'll help keep you safe until you successfully complete your bridge I believe with Naruto and I we can handle whatever Gato will throw at us don't sweat it."

"Thank you all so much! Oh and about the money for a higher class mission, once my country is back on its feet we will send you the amount. " said the old bridge builder while shaking Kakashi's hand vigorously.

"You're very welcome now let us continue on, but be on your guard everyone, next time we may be facing a jounin like myself, not just chunin" Kakashi said seriously.

"Roger that sensei, alright let's move out everyone" Naruto said with a mock salute and then proceeded back to his position in front of Tazuna.

** XxX**

**Well everyone what do you think? I'm back and better than ever this is my longest chapter yet and they'll keep on coming, school will be starting back up soon so I'll have to start taking it slower but don't worry I'll keep em coming. Please write a review so I can start making this as great as possible.**

**Kakashidex out**


	4. confrontation with the demon 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto awesome people like Itachi and Kimimaro wouldn't die from a stinkin illness**

**Review shout outs :**

**lightningblade49: glad you liked that, I was getting worried I was doing it too much but I stand corrected.**

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: thanks man for the review, yah don't worry I wont be sticking to canon too much besides the overall plot but ill be adding tons of changes and ill try to make things interesting or try to add sidestories and such. I just had to get past the introduction chapters.**

**grimangel163: thanks man im glad u guys r liking it**

**redlox2: thanks man I love being appreciated hehe, yah just so u know Naruto cant beat kakashi…yet but he can still take some bells and with Danzo and the academy changes it wont really affect the plot.**

**ArashiKage Naruto: yah im probably gonna need a beta or make sure I triple check everything cus a lot of times I might replace a word like "here" with "hear" and then my spellcheck wont pick it up and with the paragraphs I was skeptical about em when I first made the chapter so now I just revised it and yes the beginning part about Naruto being trained by Danzo, sent to oto, and then found by Jiraiya is all Kenchi618's idea I got his permission and he said I can do this story as long as I make sure its good so I'll be hoping for some of your help on that. Other than those things it'll be all original from here.**

"**biju, summon speaking"/'biju, summon thinking'**

"talking"/'thinking'

**Thanks you guys for all of the reviews and I'm glad you're liking it. I'll be changing plenty of things up, it may seem to follow canon a lot but I'll be trying to add my own original plot every now and then that'll last a chapter or two. If you guys got any ideas for that pm me and I'll see what I can do. I would also like to be given ideas for names for a couple of my collaboration jutsu that I made this chapter. Well enough of me rambling here's the newest of Naruto: soldier of root.**

** XxX**

"This is as far as I can take you Tazuna, good luck" the rower said in a hushed voice.

"Thanks for taking me so far you won't regret it, that bridge will be finished in no time at all." The old bridge-builder said with a smile.

"Ok everyone form up again, be on high alert, it'll be hard to see anything in this mist, and this would be the perfect time for an ambush." Kakashi said while getting to his position.

"Hai sensei" said the trio while going to their spots.

After about ten minutes of walking, Naruto sensed something over to their left and quickly threw a kunai over into the bushes. When he went to examine his work all he saw was an extremely frightened white bunny.

"Naruto you baka! You almost killed this poor innocent rabbit!" Sakura screeched.

"Two things Sakura, one shut up, once again you have given away our position, second, this isn't the right season for this rabbits fur to be white, which means it's been raised indoors, for substitution purposes perhaps, you should really be more deductive, use that brain of yours behind your huge forehead for once before you speak." Naruto said in a chiding tone.

Sakura was about to lash out when he mentioned her big forehead when she was tackled down by Naruto while hearing Kakashi yelling for them to get down and then watching a humongous blade sail over their heads before lodging itself into a tree. A large man appeared on top of the blade with bandages on his face and a scratched mist hitai-ate.

"Well well well, Zabuza Momochi, known as the Kirigakure no Kijin, A-ranked criminal, didn't expect see someone like you here." Stated Kakashi before pulling up his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"The great Sharingan no Kakashi knows my name, I'm honored, and I get to see the sharingan for myself, let me kill the old man and I'll leave you and your bunch of brats alone." Said the sword wielding ninja.

"Naruto give him our answer, Sasuke, Sakura stay back to guard Tazuna" kakashi said while preparing for the fight.

Naruto just nodded before finishing his hand signs "Raiton: Gian!" A large amount of lightning was sent towards Zabuza making him leap out of the way but was surprised to see it following him.

Naruto made six seal-less shadow clones and sent them in pairs of two to surround Zabuza who was still dodging the original's technique.

Two finished their seals and called out "Fuuton: great whirlwind/Suiton: water tornado" then called out at the same time "Typhoon water vortex."

Two others waited a few seconds to make sure their technique wouldn't cancel out the other one and then sent in their jutsu "Fuuton: Daitoppa/Katon: Gokakyu bringing out a powered up fireball.

The last two finished the hand signs before calling out their technique "Raiton: Lightning dragon/Suiton: water dragon bullet!" before a large dragon arose from the water before being combined with the lightning dragon that came from the air.

Zabuza knew that unless he could create a collaboration jutsu in order to cancel out each of those other ones there would be no real point of using ninjutsu. He tried using a kawarimi to switch himself only to say hi to the giant fireball scorching the place. He used one more kawarimi before he was struck from behind from the raiton enhanced water dragon.

He was then slammed into a tree by it and was still twitching from the jutsu after everything cleared. "Hey Zabuza! Are you dead yet!" Naruto called out cheerfully.

All he got was a growl/groan in unbearable agonizing pain from Zabuza, "Ooook let me know when you are!"

"Oh and you, Hunter-nin, come on out!" Naruto shouted out looking into a bunch of trees.

A Hunter-nin cautiously came out before speaking "I thank you for taking down Zabuza for me, I have been tracking him down for quite some time."

"Well go ahead and do your business I don't care about his bounty I guess you get the honor of finishing him off although I did all the work." Naruto said.

The hunter-nin threw a senbon that pierced the back of Zabuza's neck before jumping down to take the body, hoisting one arm over his shoulder.

"Well aren't you going to cut off his head or actually kill him, I understand the senbon to the neck so he won't move as you kill him but aren't you supposed to cut off the head on the spot and then incinerate the body?" Naruto questioned while preparing himself for another fight and making hand signals to the others for them to be on guard.

"I don't feel it necessary to show such things to mere genin, I'm doing it out of respect for your innocence." The hunter-nin replied.

"Please these guys have seen me kill twice in a few seconds, we can take it, or are you unwilling to kill him for some other purpose?" the blonde asked.

The hunter-nin judged his options of escape out of his situation before building up chakra for a shunshin but stopped when he felt a two pairs of hands grab his ankles and a blade across his throat, and watched Kakashi make a strange jutsu that sounded like birds chirping.

"I asked you a question hunter-nin, if you even are one. Must we spill your blood?" Naruto questioned while the clone pressed his blade harder into the fake hunter-nins neck and the clones grabbing his ankles channeled lightning chakra into their palms much to kakashi's interest while Haku started having trouble concentrating while being shocked. He then decided to go with a long shot it may end up with his throat slit but it was worth a shot.

He quickly expelled wind chakra from all around him scattering the clones lightning chakra and blowing the clone back although his blade managed to still cut across his throat, nothing dangerous it would just leave a scar for a while.

Just as Kakashi was about to reach him having felt him building up his chakra for that wind move the hunter-nin had managed to jump back to have time to shunshin out of the way.

"Wellll that was fail, we need to work on our capturing methods a little bit maybe some genjutsu would be nice or something, oh well let's keep moving Zabuza won't be battle ready for about a week and we need to get these two whipped into shape to help fight this time." The jinchuuriki said while sheathing his blade and dispelling the clones.

Kakashi nodded while covering his sharingan eye once more, "Alright guys let's move out, I want us at Tazuna's home before sunset."

"Roger that sensei" was the trio's reply once more.

The next morning after they had arrived and met Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, Kakashi had woken Sasuke and Sakura and headed out to where he guessed Naruto was already training having gotten up already.

As the three arrived they saw Naruto facing off with a clone along the side of the tree at a perfect ninety degree angle, it was as if they were both on normal ground with the ease that they had when moving.

"Hey Naruto thanks for the demonstration of what I'll be teaching these two, I see you already got it covered to a pretty amazing level, so I think I'll be teaching you something different." Kakashi said once Naruto finished.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto for knowing things that he didn't, but then reasoned that since a clan less loser like him knew it, that it was beneath him. "Hn if Uzumaki here knows it, I, an Uchiha, shouldn't waste my time with such a pathetic technique, I demand you to teach me something better."

Kakashi and Naruto just looked at each other and sweat dropped, before Naruto spoke "What makes you think that you being an Uchiha makes you so special, shouldn't it be a bad thing that you're the only one of your clan left, I mean it must have been a pretty weak clan to have every single member but you killed in one night by a teenager."

Sasuke fumed and was about to charge when Naruto in a blur of speed was behind him with a kunai at his neck, "Ya know, I'm pretty sick of your attitude, all the civilians and a bunch of those civilian born shinobi may think that your hot stuff because of your name but you know what? Your name means absolutely nothing on a mission when people are willing to kill you, and it means even less to me, I don't give respect for your family, hell I don't even respect a single member of your family except Itachi who did us all a favor by killing those arrogant pricks who think they are all above us because they've had a leg up above most normal people."

Naruto silenced Sakura with a glare right when he assumed that she would try to interject and then continued "If you think that you can order me or Kakashi around like you just you tried to do you've got another thing coming, you need a major lesson in respect, and I'll be most delighted to teach. Now go concentrate chakra to your feet and climb up the tree and use a kunai to mark your progress, skedaddle.

Naruto promptly kicked him forward while tossing him the kunai, then he and Kakashi shunshined a distance away to practice.

"Well nice speech, and I probably would've done something similar if it was my style." Kakashi said while giving a thumbs up.

'More like too lazy' Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi continued "Well I believe that you have a sufficient concept of teamwork, well more than Sasuke ever will, so I'll be teaching you a very special technique of mine, it's my only original jutsu that I created myself. It's called the ch…"

"Chidori" Naruto said simply.

"What how did you know?" kakashi asked his single visible eye raised.

"Well you're like a legend in root, and chidori is like your signature move and then there's your even more beastly move the raikiri. It wasn't that hard to figure out really." The root member replied.

"Well then I see you already have the basics of lightning manipulation down so this should be simple then, the hand signs are ox, rabbit, monkey, and…" Kakashi then went in depth of the concepts of the jutsu and then went to the drawbacks.

"There are two drawbacks to this technique, one is the large amount of chakra that is needed to perform it but that isn't really a problem for someone with your reserves, the second is the most vexing problem and that is the tunnel vision given with the technique. Because you are moving so fast its hard to see all the details such as an enemy counterattacking, that's why it's a perfect combination with the sharingan. So we'll see if we can find some way to work around it." Kakashi finished while in a thinking pose.

"Well it's a good thing I have the sharingan already then" Naruto replied while showing two sharingan eyes with three tomoes in each.

** XxX**

**Ha! Cliffhanger, I wasn't originally planning on leaving it there but its too good to resist, when I first got the idea for Naruto using the chidori I forgot about the whole tunnel vision thing until I had already come up with tons of good ideas that I didn't want to go to waste so I just decided to give Naruto the sharingan don't worry all shall be explained in the next chapter. I will definitely be updating that one asap maybe tonight if I have enough time to get it all in. So everyone read and review please.**


	5. Confrontation with the demon 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Yugito wouldn't have been killed off without at least showing the whole fight.**

**Too soon for review shout outs**

**Well I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so soon after leaving you a cliffhanger like that I won't be posting brand new chapters two in a row like this very often, although with enough reviews as proper motivation, I may be able to force myself off my lazy butt to get to writing. Well anyway enough of that here's the newest chapter.**

** XxX**

"YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN!" Kakashi yelled.

"Well yeah, obviously, meh I might as well tell you because I doubt I can get out of this without telling you all about it." Naruto said while motioning for Kakashi to sit down.

"Alright no comments until after I'm finished, Itachi was ordered by the elders and the Sandaime to massacre the Uchiha clan to stop the coup de tat that they were planning. After it happened Danzo had us all collect the sharingan eyes so that no one would come and rob them off of the corpses in the grave, and said that it'd be a waste just to destroy them all. Now that a lot of stuff about Root is out in the open I'm sure it won't really matter if I tell you about this especially since your such a high ranking person. Anyway Danzo implanted Sharingan eyes into most of his highest ranking Root members myself included. The reason I can activate mine at will is because of Kyuu-chan's doing, and another bonus is that there's no strain on my body, she takes care of that too, although it's only for me all the other guys that don't have an ancient bijuu stuck in their gut has the same problem you do." Naruto finished before trying to gauge his sensei's reaction.

"Well that makes things easier, let's get started" the copy nin replied after a few seconds.

"Wait you don't really seemed that shocked about it all" the genin responded.

"Well some of the higher ranking Anbu such as myself knew about the coup de tat, we just didn't know that Itachi was ordered to get rid of them all. It's just that Itachi wasn't the person to murder his whole entire clan, he abhorred bloodshed so it all makes sense now. Well shall we continue with this technique?" the cyclops questioned.

"Not quite" Naruto made a handsign that Kakashi recognized well before calling out his technique Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu! Kakashi widened his eye in shock seeing two thousand clones standing "Now I'm ready."

"Well get to it then I'll go check in on the other two to see how they are doing." Kakashi said before body flickering away.

**1 day later**

"You know, that's really unfair, only one day and your already finished with it and without hand signs no less, it's like you don't even need the sharingan to copy a technique, if you do this you can master it instead of just copying it. I thought making you learn the Raikiri along with it would slow you down but nooo you just had to charge right through that too." Kakashi said with a mock pout.

Naruto just looked sheepish before responding "Well that's the beauty of having shadow clones help you train, you got anymore awesome jutsu to teach me so I can break some more records?"

Kakashi eye smiled "I might have a couple here and there, but I have just the one for you, it's called the rasengan."

"The rasengan! As in the fourth hokages jutsu? Whats next the hiraishin?" Naruto questioned incredulously.

"How did you know! Nah that's one of the few I'd like to learn how but can't." kakashi responded before continuing "I got the supplies for it while you were out here training, I had a feeling you would be done by the time I got back the first step is to pop a balloon with your chakra like this." Kakashi then demonstrated the actual rasengan and then the exercise.

Naruto then took the balloon concentrated for a second before the balloon exploded and Kakashi just watched in silence. "What no real reaction?" Naruto asked slightly disappointed.

"After all the things you did the past couple of days I'm not sure I can be shocked about anything you do anymore. Oh well the next step is to make this rubber ball explode it's harder because it requires a lot of power." The white fang's son said while tossing the rubber ball over to Naruto.

'3…2…1' Kakashi thought to himself "BLAM!" 'saw that coming.'

"Just take this balloon for the last step and then try to blend the first two steps and contain it inside the balloon." Kakashi said tossing over another balloon.

Naruto took it proceeded to concentrate with it and then nothing happened "Ummm is something supposed to happen?"

"Nope you got it that's it, if something happened then we would know something was wrong. Well the only thing left to do for you is to start trying to make it bigger and then combine your elements into the rasengan, you've already completed the manipulation training for fire, wind, and lightning so you better start there, have fun." Kakashi then left to go and check on the work at the bridge.

That night after everyone had regrouped Naruto heard from Sakura that Sasuke had yet to complete it while she bragged about already getting it on her first try and that she had such amazing chakra control.

Naruto simply replied "It's very easy to have good chakra control when you have so little chakra and it makes you get tired in about ten minutes I'm guessing that's why you only have a couple scratches on you and tears in your clothes. You probably just spent most of the time ogling Sasuke all hot and sweaty, looking sooooo dreamy, shirtlesssss."

Sakura then passed out from a nosebleed.

"While that was pathetic, I even had more material, and yet she always yelled at Kiba about being a pervert and now look at her." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"Naruto I'm disappointed in you, you didn't warn me I could've taken a photo for proof and what's worse is I got blood in my food now." Kakashi said with a mock pout.

Naruto was about to respond when he was interrupted by the little shrimp that lived there. "Why do you guys even bother training or even staying here? Gato will just kill you all! You can't beat him!"

"You make Gato seem like some big bad boogeyman, he's just some rich short dude that has his henchman do all of the work for him. We just beat an A-rank missing-nin, and unless ol' shorty has a couple more of those in his back pocket we won't be having much of a problem." Naruto said while taking a sip of his drink not even bothering to look at the gaki.

"No more life-changing speeches for today I'm too tired to get all inspired the gaki's not worth it" Kakashi said with a yawn.

"What did you call me" Inari screeched much like a certain pinky laying on the ground.

"He called you a gaki; gaki. Why don't you just run along and go back to demoralizing the populace while the big boys and girls go kill some people we don't need two useless wastes of space that spend all day crying." The blonde replied thinking of his "teammate."

"Harsh maybe?" Tazuna questioned.

"Nah pain makes 'em stronger, besides it's true and I really hate useless people, so I may be a bit biased when it comes to these things." The kenjutsu user replied.

'A bit?' was the universal thought in the room.

"Well I'm gonna go train laters" Naruto said while strapping on his gear and heading out." (A/n im not going to have Naruto meet Haku in the forest I cant really imagine someone disciplined like him just passing out in the middle of the forest)

**One week later**

"Well today's the day that Zabuza's supposed to attack right?" Tazuna questioned.

"Yep, that's why I asked you to tell your men to have the day off, and also to have Naruto have a clone guard the house." Kakashi replied, eyes not leaving his book.

"Are you sure just one will be enough?" pinky asked.

"Just one of Naruto's clones is enough to beat both you and Sasuke I'm sure just one will be enough for a couple of bandits that Gato hired." The former anbu member said back.

"Shouldn't you be more supportive of your students?" Tazuna asked.

"Nope, this might help motivate them to actually try, and by them I mean Sakura; Sasuke just needs to learn teamwork. Oh and to stop being emo, that'd be great." Kakashi said while turning another page.

"Glad to know my purpose to you Kakashi, to make them better?" Naruto said with a faux pout.

"Yep thanks for the help" Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

"Yeah don't sweat it, I hate having useless teammates more than you do, carry on." Naruto said in a chipper voice.

After a walking a bit further they started traveling across the bridge, it was already extremely foggy Naruto just called out Fuuton: great breakthrough to clear the air.

"Ah that's much better thank you Naruto it was getting so hard to read with that mist everywhere." Kakashi said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's no problem at all sensei, but anyway let's get the fun started." Naruto replied while motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to get back to protect Tazuna…again.

"So you think you can take Zabuza, Kakashi? He'd be a lot tougher opponent for me now because he will not be underestimating me as he did last time." Naruto questioned while loosening up some muscles.

"Sure I'll take him, it might take some time we know how big of a talker he is." Kakashi said while pulling up his headband.

"Hey I resent that!" called Zabuza from the other side.

"You see?" Kakashi said glancing at Naruto and pointing over at Zabuza.

Their playful banter was interrupted by them being surrounded by ten water clones, which were then quickly dispatched by Sasuke in a burst of speed.

"Very good Sasuke-teme now go back to your spot to guard the old guy." Naruto ordered, annoyed that Sasuke felt the need to try and show off.

Sasuke begrudgingly headed back but was forced to dodge off to the side to avoid a flurry of senbon. He then engaged in combat with the hunter-nin from before.

"And that's why I told you to stay back!" Naruto yelled out. After watching Sasuke get caught in some ice mirrors he decided it was time to step in. He quickly made a seal-less shadow clone and then used their favorite combination attack after this week of training he didn't even need to use hand signs for it anymore. They both simultaneously called out Fuuton: great breakthrough/Katon: Grand Fireball jutsu! The combined force easily tore through the one side of mirrors that Naruto was facing, looking inside he saw a porcupine.

"Oh hey Sasuke why did you let him stick those pointy objects into you? Are you into that? Because that would totally explain why you turned down every single chick that's ever asked you out." Naruto questioned seemingly happy with himself at his great (to him) perverted joke.

"Would you shut up and help me Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled out while trying to remove some of the senbon.

Haku looked over at Naruto wearily, 'this is going to be tough, I know this boy can easily defeat me, especially as I am now, and if I try to reconstruct my mirrors he can quickly destroy them. My chakra or I won't last long like this. My best bet is to try and take out his comrade and he might try to protect him and there's my opening.' (yah I know real cliché)

Haku prepared himself for another attack and launched several senbon over towards Sasuke who was unprepared to move out of the way. They were on target until Naruto called out Fuuton: gale palm. The senbons then flew back into the opposite direction at over three times their original speed.

Haku quickly moved back into another mirror that was still there before releasing his jutsu in order to conserve chakra.

Haku was trying to formulate a plan to get around the blond to his partner or just to strike the blond himself. He quickly then had to jump forward to avoid a slice from one of the blondes clones.

The clone simply pointed his blade at Haku before calling out his technique Fuuton: wind beam. Instead of just enhancing the blade by about a foot this one just shot out a beam of wind right towards him.

Haku quickly made an ice wall to protect him but knew it would only hold for about a thirty seconds because of his lack of chakra. He then heard a voice calling out another technique from behind the wall.

"Katon: laser beam" the original finished before combining it with the wind one.

'Oh I am so dead' Haku thought to himself before he was caught in the blast.

After the smoke cleared a very bruised and battered Haku with his mask off and scorch marks all over him.

Haku weakly tried to stand and complete his mission but he was passed his limit, all he could do was hoarsely speak, "Please kill me, I am of no use to Zabuza-sama as of now I am a broken tool. I am not worth kept alive."

"Oh don't you dare start going emo, that's what that porcu-teme is for. Let me guess, you were an orphan, Zabuza took you in and gave you purpose and told you that you were nothing more than a weapon to him. Am I right?" asked Naruto with a somber look.

Haku barely managed to nod.

"Well then we're the same in that area, what needs to happen is for you to get your own purpose and dream and live it. Your world can't constantly revolve around someone else. Because people make mistakes, you sometimes just have to be that person's voice of reason to help them out, not just their loyal puppy who does everything they say. We aren't fangirls, wow you're like both my teammates rolled in to one now that I think about it, emo yet a fangirl.

"I'm a guy" Haku responded with a sweatdrop.

"Ohhhhhh then that makes it worse. Oh well don't go anywhere now I better go see how Kakashi's doing." Naruto started walking before he heard the sound of birds chirping and then silence.

He called out "Hey Zabuzaaaa! Are you dead yet?" Silence. "okayyyy! Have fun in the hot place!"

Body flickering over to Kakashi he saw him pulling down his sharingan and then resting up for a sec. He then heard the sound of a cane tapping across the cement.

"Well looks like you guys were too much for this so called 'Kirigakure no kijin' how about I double how much you guys were paid for this mission if you let me kill the old bridge builder." Gato offered.

"Or I could just kill you all and then rob all your money houses and then live the rest of my life as the wealthiest man in the world. But we know that's not gonna happen either, well the last part anyway I still might take all your money though." Naruto replied with an eye smile reminiscent of Kakashi's.

"You insolent brat do you really think you can beat all of my men?" Gato sneered.

"Quality over Quantity retard, let's put them to the test, I've been wanting to test out some of my more wide scale attacks for awhile, this is the perfect opportunity." He quickly made a shadow clone and then they both performed their hand seals.

"Katon: searing tsunami/Fuuton: wind wave!" they both called out.

Gato and his men all just saw one big huge wall of fire coming down on them with nowhere to run.

All Inari and the villagers saw when they arrive was the small army of Gato's thugs be completely incinerated until there was nothing left.

After taking out the leftover flames Naruto with a low ranked Suiton jutsu he turned around to face them all. "A little late to the party don't you think? It was awesome! We had a fog machine, laser beams, electricity flashes, fire, oh yah and a porcupine." Naruto added with a smile.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled over where Sakura was the de-needle-fying him.

"Soooo umm who has to clean all of this up and fix the damage?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Let's let Sakura do it that way she can say she actually did something on the mission other than stand next to an old guy looking as threatening as a newborn kitten." Naruto suggested.

"Works for me" Kakashi said before calling out "Hey Sakura you're on cleanup duty!"

"And then make me a sammich!" Naruto chimed in while kakashi stared.

"Too much?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Kakashi continued staring.

"Make that two sammiches!" He called out again.

"That's my favorite student." Kakashi said while patting the top of Naruto's head.

**One week later**

Tazuna had finally finished the bridge, it had gone a lot faster though with all of Naruto's clones helping out. But now it was time for Wave's heroes to leave.

"You know any of you are welcome here any time, and hopefully next time it will be a pleasure visit and not you guys and I emphasize GUYS fighting for your lives." Tazuna said with a playful grin looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry we'll pay a visit or too around here soon, you guys take care now ya hear, you too gaki." Naruto said with a smirk at the end looking at Inari.

They then started to leave before Inari called out "Hey the bridge isn't completed yet we still have to name it!"

"That's right how about the amazing Sasuke-kun bridge" Sakura tried.

Everyone just stared at her before they all started booing and jeering much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"Well that was shot down pretty quick." Naruto said with a smirk.

"How about 'the great Naruto bridge?" Inari tried. The crowd just started cheering.

"Well that works for me just make sure to put that on a map or something too, having my own land mark, this'll be fun next thing ya know they'll be selling Naruto bobble heads' to the people who cross it." Naruto said happily while imagining all the cool stuff that could happen.

Sasuke just glared at him while Naruto gave him a 'nice guy' pose similar to Gai's minus the whole green spandex and the pythons he calls eyebrows.

**Two months later**

I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate all three for the chunin exam. The room exploded in whisperings (a/n what an oxymoron and if you don't know what that means… look it up)

Iruka then called out "Now wait just a minute I taught all of these students in the academy and I know they aren't ready for this."

"That's just it Iruka, in the academy, you have no idea how far they have come these months since then. Or are just doubting my abilities as an instructor?" Kakashi asked, daring him to say so.

"Well I guess that takes care of that problem then" Sarutobi said after taking a drag from his pipe.

** XxX**

The past two months had been living hell for Sakura, but it was worth it and everyone could see the results. Kakashi had forced her to start training with both Gai for taijutsu and Kurenai for genjutsu. She had been improving little by little, Kurenai had been trying to rid of her of her fangirlish tendencies but to no avail. Sakura also had been taking medical-nin classes from the hospital so that she could be prepared for when either of her teammates got injured.

Sasuke however had just stuck to his own training for all of the good it did him, practicing on more fire jutsu and shuriken techniques.

Naruto had finished learning a lot more jutsu from the scrolls Danzo had given him and had finished the advanced book for fuuinjutsu. He also had completed the elemental manipulation training for water and earth. These were just some of the things he did in his free time, whenever he could, he would help them prepare for Orochimaru's invasion.

All of the chunin and above especially the anbu were training to their peak to be prepared. (A/n with the anbu its just pathetic how easily they are killed) The Sandaime was building up his chakra levels and he had anti-barrier seals all over the place hearing from Naruto that that was what Orochimaru's guards specialized in.

He also had Danzo's root operatives running around the place making it as efficient as possible. To the outside world it would look like a normal thing for the host village to be preparing for the chunin exams to be taking place but on the inside it was a whole lot more.

That morning they were still waiting for Kakashi to arrive, and by waiting I mean Naruto and Sasuke training while Sakura laying there on her back staring at Sasuke's butt much to Kakashi's chagrin when he arrived.

"You should follow their example Sakura" Kakashi said from right next to Sakura's face.

She quickly tried to muffle her scream and pretended as if she was trying to do sit-ups.

"You'll never change will you Sakura?" Kakashi said with disappointment.

"Well will you ever be on time to a team meeting?" she countered.

"Ah, touché" Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Well I'm here to give you all the applications for the chunin exams that start in three days, I'm sure you guys will do great, just be a team, and you guys will be fine." The copy-nin said while handing them the application forms.

He then continued on "Be at the academy at ten at room 301 to turn in your forms and then begin the first of three phases. Have fun Ja ne."

After Kakashi body flickered off it being around noon now after all that waiting they decided to head out for lunch. By 'they' I mean Naruto having given up on trying to go eat with his team went off to this awesome dango shop where he'd talk to some purple haired hottie. (A/n guess who!) With Sakura getting shot down once again by Sasuke, it was almost like a practiced scripted routine by now.

This time when Naruto arrived he noticed a blonde haired girl with a kumo headband eating a large plate of sushi. He was about to go and order when he saw one of the blonde haired girl's apparent teammate a boy about his age with black hair start mouthing off to her and was about to strike her when Naruto stepped in and caught it.

"Care to explain why you were about to hit a girl let alone your teammate, and then worst of all try to strike such a beautiful face." Naruto said while glaring at the boy.

Yugito blushed while her teammate, Shin scowled. "This is none of your business leaf-nin this is between me and the weapon."

"Weapon?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes weapon, now mind your own business before I make you" Shin said while preparing to make a move.

"You are in no position to be making demands of me now sleep" Naruto commanded while he spun around the boy and chopping him in the back of the neck knocking him out and then laying him across several chairs.

"Care to tell me what this was all about miss…" Naruto asked

"Yugito. Nii Yugito." And whats your name.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said with a smile. **"hey looky there you found my old friend the nibi" **'Nibi? I guess she's another jinchuuriki, that explains why he called her a weapon.'

"I also hold number nine while you hold number two. So I guess that answers my question as to why your teammate called you a weapon. It's a hard life isn't it?" Naruto asked with a somber look at the end.

Yugito just looked shocked ever since he mentioned he held the nine tails, this boy just a bit younger than her held the most powerful bijuu in existence and plus he seemed normal, and nice. **"Cute too" Nibi added. **'yeahhh, wait what the crap? Well it is true though…'

Yugito also gained a sad look before responding "yes it is, what's worse is everyone practically worships the ground our other jinchuuriki walks on while I am the pariah of everyone else."

They continued on talking about their lives for a good amount of time before they heard a young boy's yell that sounded distinctly like a certain scarf-wearing gaki.

"Um excuse me for a minute I need to go bail out some kid out of trouble." Naruto said before body flickering off but was quickly followed by Yugito.

He arrived on the scene to see some tranny in a catsuit holding up Konohomaru with his two friends and Sakura standing there asking him to release Konohomaru.

"I suggest you let him go now before you get hurt and make me spill your blood across this street." Two Naruto's said while each holding a blade to the others throat while before they could respond a third, in a burst of speed snatched the kid away and placed him back by his friends while Yugito watched in interest.

"You little punk! I'll make you pay for that he was about to reach for karasu but was stopped by Naruto kicking his legs out from beneath him.

"While your down there, call down your friend over there next to my emo team-mate so we can chat." Everyone's eyes widened when they looked over and saw a shocked Sasuke looking over his back to where a boy with red hair and a kanji for love written on his forehead.

The boy complied and used a sand shunshin to come down, he then proceeded to apologize for his idiot brother's actions.

"It's fine it's clear that he has mental issues judging by the way he stole your sister's make up and wears a catsuit." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Kankuro was about to respond when he was stopped by a glare from Gaara. He gulped and kept quiet.

"**Wow it's like some kind of reunion we now have the one tails with us as well." Kyuubi stated while yawning.**

"So you hold number one huh? Ain't this something it's like a gathering Yugito over there has number two, while I myself have number nine" Naruto added a smidgeon of Kyuubi's chakra while he said this to add effect.

Gaara and his siblings flinched and took a step back, not used to that kind of power, especially considering they would normally be used to it having been around Gaara so much.

"So you're like me huh? I look forward to proving my existence against you in the chunin exams." Gaara said.

"Proving your existence? Your standing right there aren't you? And you're definitely talking and breathing. I think you proved you were alive the second you were born don't ya think?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara just disregarded that "What is your name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto responded.

Gaara nodded before saying his own "Sabaku no Gaara."

"I bet you are wondering about my name too huh?" Sasuke said as he butted in.

"I couldn't care less, although I would also like your name, kumo-nin." Gaara said while looking over in Yugito's direction.

"Nii Yugito" she replied simply.

Gaara and company then walked off before Konohomaru and his friends took off as well. Sasuke was fuming about being ignored like he was nothing…again.

"Well that's that, shall we continue where we left off c'mon I'll treat you to some more sushi." Naruto asked while reaching out his arm so Yugito could interlock her arm with it.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she questioned cautiously not used to having a guy ask her out without devious intentions.

"I sure am, so do you want to come?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that Naruto" said the nibi jinchuuriki while placing her arm around his.

** XxX**

**AND end. Wow I must be spoiling you guys, two chapters in one night and this one is over 5,000 words I'm such a nice author aren't I oh well I hope you guys like it, sorry if im rushing things, especially things with Naruto and Yugito, but it's just kind of hard to take it slow when they are on a small time frame. Apologies as well with the whole cliche and over used 'weapon' thing as well but its an easy way to do things until i get used to writing these Well read and review please everyone.**

**Kakashidex out.**


	6. The Chunin exams begin!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, well I don't so I might as well stop saying things that I would do if I did.**

**Review shoutouts:**

**Naginator: I totally wish I would have thought of that when I put that there nice one! Although Naruto doesn't know much of anything about his clan as of right now.**

**redlox2: thanks man! I don't know about any parties and such but I'll try to make it interesting.**

**Tadpoleturtle: this is perfectly fine, you definitely have some valid points and I'm glad you took the time to tell me what I'm doing wrong instead of just going on to the next story. That's not an insult because that's how I planned it, I had pm'd him and asked If I could use that part of his storyline which he agreed to. That's definitely true that I'm not as awesome of a writer as Kenchi, I can readily agree to that. This is still just my first story so I'm kinda depending on you guys to help me improve my writing.**

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91/lightningblade49: thanks guys I'm so happy you enjoy it.**

**perseus peverell: Right I'm trying to avoid that but I just wanted to get that stuff in some way. And with the chidori, I had it where he already had mastered the lightning manipulation training that Kakashi said that it took Sasuke a month to master. Naruto also could manipulate it to his hands enough so all he had to do was learn the different way of chidori like the piercing of the lightning not just the shock and then with 2000 clones I can see him getting past it in 6 hours, and then with the speed I don't like to go bragging about characters skill by boasting how much better their skill is than someone elses but anyway right now Naruto's speed is comparable to Lee's with his weights removed so the speed's covered. I honestly don't know all the mechanics of Chidori so I couldn't really explain all of the details of Naruto mastering it and I really hated having to do that, but I was kind of rushed to do this part and couldn't really think of anything really good to come up with for the different ways to do it. With Yugito, my Naruto is just pretty easy going and not really secretive on things and speaks his mind I'm not gonna really bother with the whole 'what will I do when he finds out I have a bijuu inside me and then he'll leave me but I don't want him too because he's the first to ever like me spiel' so I just skipped that by having them both immediately find out about it. Thanks for all your help and I can tell this definitely isn't a flame, you've based your things off well and I'm glad you're helping me out.**

**Well now that those uber long shout outs are over we may now start the next chapter of Naruto: Soldier of root. But just some quick info on the happenings Root is no longer a secretive branch of Konoha's military right now so Naruto's mission's will be displayed and the fact that he is a trained root member won't be a secret. They are pretty much just a separate branch of Konoha's anbu as of right now.**

** XxX**

Naruto had arrived at the academy for the first phase of the exams at about 9:15 in order to scope out the competition, not that he expected much from genin. He only had to wait a couple minutes before Sasuke and then Sakura arrived.

"Alright guys, I'm expecting them to be attempting to get rid of as many teams as possible to only leave the best of the best, so if you say anything that looks like a way to get rid of some weaklings, don't go shouting about it just keep going, it's less competition for us and we won't have to worry as much. Got it?" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke since saying the word 'don't.'

"Hn fine" Was Sasuke's reply having long learned over these months that if he disobeyed any of Naruto's orders he would be in a world of inhuman pain. Then Naruto would unlock Sasuke's doors and let the fangirls in while Sasuke couldn't move to get away.

Sakura just nodded and then double checked her gear.

After walking up the first set of stairs they quickly noticed a bunch of genin all lounging around here while two genin were blocking the doors to room 201, which was under genjutsu to look like 301. They just quickly snuck past everyone, while trying not to draw attention to themselves, which was really hard for someone with pink hair.

They were passing through one of the academies many training floors when they were greeted by a ninja in green spandex that Naruto and Sakura knew was from team Gai. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am Rock Lee, having heard from Sakura during our training how you were a genius from the Uchiha clan I wish to test my strength against yours to prove that hard work outweighs natural born talent."

"You know who I am and yet you still challenge me? You must be as dumb as you look." Sasuke said confident of his superiorty. (A/n we all know how well that turns out given his spars with Naruto)

"Don't underestimate him Sasuke-kun he is very strong, I have trained with him many times these past two months." Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

"Hn he is still no match for an Uchiha" Sasuke said while getting into his stance.

Lee then got into his goken stance "You may attack first Sasuke."

What happened hereafter was one of the most one-sided battles Sasuke ever fought aside his spars with Naruto. Right when Lee was about to finish him with the lotus, he was stopped by his Sensei's summon and then was greeted by Gai himself.

"Hey Super bushy-brows-sensei!" Naruto called out after Gai finished his ridiculous pose.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again my youthful comrade, I see that your teammate has suffered a major loss in his flames of youth, shall I try to extinguish his bright flames once more!" Gai yelled out in his usual loud voice.

Sakura understood what he meant after spending so much time around him while Sasuke blanched while Lee started talking in a similar fashion 'I lost to such a loser.'

"Oh by the way how did your last glorious battle with Kakashi go?" Naruto called out after Gai and Lee once more finished their rant of helping them revive Sasuke's flames of youth.

"Yosh! I lost to Kakashi in the most youthful strategic game of Rock, paper, scissors! I then completed my punishment for my loss but now I'm all ready for the next challenge and I shall defeat Kakashi this time!" Gai called out with flames in his eyes.

"Well have fun with that, well we better keep going, don't want to be late for the exams now! Oh and I think Sasuke deserves a hug to help rejuvenate his extinguished flames of youth!" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Sasuke looked confused until he saw the gleam in both Gai and Lee's eyes before he was caught in the center of Gai's infamous sunset beach Genjutsu.

Kakashi could hear Sasuke's screams from where he was standing while watching Naruto and Sakura walk up. "That's just plain mean Naruto, you could at least wait until the exams are over to plant such horror into a mere twelve year old boy."

"Nah he'll be fine besides pain's good, it's how we grow." Naruto said while making a couple of shadow clones, and then henging them into flies that placed themselves on his shoulders just in case.

Sasuke arrived a minute later who was still mumbling things about "green, youth, and eyebrows."

"Oh I'm glad you could join us Sasuke, I was afraid you wimped out or something after seeing the competition." Naruto said while chuckling.

Sasuke shook out of his stupor to just glare at Naruto "I really, really hate you."

"Awww, I hate you too Sasuke, I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Naruto replied with a smile and a thumbs up. "Well we better head on inside now, so long Kaka-sensei."

After that they all walked in to see everyone glaring at them trying to unnerve them Naruto shrugged it off while Sasuke flinched, and Sakura started trembling. In their momentary distraction Sasuke was jumped from behind by the runner-up for 'most useless female in the world' Yamanaka Ino.

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun I've missed you so much I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Ino said while squeezing as hard as she could.

"Ummm Ino we see each other once a week with the other rookie nine and we already told you that we were going to the Chunin exams, did you just have no other excuse other than a useless fangirl desire to touch him" Naruto blanched.

Ino looked like she wanted to kill Naruto but just stayed in place having her last attempts end in complete failure with her usually unconscious and that wouldn't be good to have happen right now in the middle of the chunin exams.

"Hey guys I was afraid you chickened out or something" yelled out Kiba with a resounding 'arf' from Akamaru.

"Do you have an off button? Or could you at least turn it down, we already are drawing enough attention to ourselves we don't need you to make it worse." The blonde jinchuuriki said groaning.

Kiba just growled before they were interrupted by a ninja with silver hair and glasses walked up "Your blonde friend is correct, this isn't some field trip, everyone's tense and nervous from these exams, can't you read the mood? But what can I say you're rookies, a little wet behind the ears, so don't worry we'll make sure to initiate you guys in just fine."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Naruto questioned 'Well if it isn't Oro-pedo's right hand man it's been a while since I've seen him, plus the whole scent of snakes and chemicals is a dead giveaway.'

"Oh pardon my manners, my name is Yakushi Kabuto, a veteran of sorts of these exams, this will be my seventh try, and these exams are twice a year." Kabuto responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Wow you must suck!" Kiba said while laughing trying to make up for his earlier embarrassment.

"Or the exams are really just that hard, use your head Kiba, if he sucked he'd be dead, if he was simply a coward why bother trying so many times? Is your head just empty or something no wonder it was so easy for you to learn how to understand dogs because you're as dumb as one." Naruto quipped.

"Why you!" Kiba was restrained from attacking by a hand from Shino was motioning him not to go.

"Once again you were correct Naruto-kun" Kabuto said with a smile. "I think I'll decide to help you newbie's out."

After he said this he pulled out a large deck of cards then he proceeded to input his chakra into them causing it to show a diagram of all the ninja villages and the amount of ninja's each village sent.

"So do you have any requests for information on the combatants, Sasuke then requested, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Awww you want to know about me, I thought I told you I don't swing that way Sasuke, besides I'm sure that there are plenty of other guys around maybe some pale faced guy with girly long hair I don't know." Naruto said with a smirk.

Somewhere in Konoha a certain snake-sannin sneezed nearly blowing his cover.

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled while turning his head away to hide his blush which only made him get nuzzled even further by Ino before he tossed her off into a corner.

"You know you're not really helping your case to prove your straight by throwing off another one of your fangirls." Naruto replied.

"…Anyway the first Rock Lee…(A/N we all have heard this so many times I might as well skip to Naruto's) Next Uzumaki Naruto, He has completed 120 D-rank missions, and wow these are only recently changed but it says that he has completed 10 B-rank, 17 A-rank and 8 S-rank missions. It says his sensei is Kakashi Hatake while his two teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Although for the past seven years he has been trained by new anbu Commander Danzo in his elite Root squad, which is where he accomplished all of these high-up missions except for one of the A-ranks which was a C turned A-rank. He performed most of those missions solo, he is definitely Anbu level in everything but rank. What's a guy like you doing here as a genin? Kabuto questioned with an incredulous look in his eyes.

'Well that proves it, he's definitely a spy, only jounin rank and higher are privy to that information and he definitely isn't one and now a ton of genin all know.' "Well that's obvious, to show Konoha's strength of course, it would kind of be a waste to put me straight into Anbu so why not bring in more missions in popularity into Konoha by showing how strong only it's genin are." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Just about all of the other genin in the room took an unconscious step back hearing how strong this unassuming blond was while Sasuke was fuming once more hearing how strong his teammate was. 'He's already an anbu at the same age as Itachi was, am I really so far behind?'

"**Wow kitten you sure picked a good one" Nibi said while licking it's paws.**

'I sure did, after these exams I'll just have to take him out on another date.' Yugito replied back.

"**Aww that's no fun you didn't even bother denying, there goes my entertainment." Nibi responded with a pout.**

'Well what's the point of hiding it, you can read my mind and you know what my feelings are. (A/n and its way overused I'll see how this turns out)

"Well it seems we have quite a few talented teams of genin this year, yours, that sand team, almost every village sent some excellent shinobi, although the sound could only send one team being the small country it is." Said the glasses wearing ninja.

A few seconds later he was forced to dodge three kunai thrown by a ninja of the sound wearing a scarf and with a face mask similar to the nidaimes.

As the mummy looking one was charging it was greeted by a iron knuckled fist courtesy of Naruto square in the face while Zaku was kicked back into a couple of desks on Naruto's follow up attack while Naruto put a blade to their final teammates neck before she could move to intercept him.

"It would be wise not to go around trying to attack leaf genin in the presence of their comrades, we look after our own." Naruto shouted out so all could hear before striking her in the back of the neck.

"Alright you maggots eyes up hear and shut up and you Blondie with the blade on his back, mind telling me why there are three collapsed sound-nin around you?" Ibiki shouted while flanked by about twenty chunin.

"Well first of all they can't take a punch which is kind of why they are all collapsed, and second they were about to attack a fellow leaf ninja" Naruto responded while putting away his kunai. 'Sort of' he added mentally.

"Well ok then carry on gaki just clean up the mess and get some smelling salts to revive them" replied Ibiki in a carefree attitude, he's liked the blond since he met him with Anko in the dango shop.

"Now everyone else grab a number and then sit down in the corresponding seat, wait until we give each of you a test, and then wait for the instructions." Ibiki then added.

After everyone had then taken their seats with Naruto sitting next to some other leaf genin and with Hinata on his right after that they were then given the instructions by Ibiki then started. He sent a mental command to his clones in disguise to find the person who would undoubtedly have all of the answers on any written test i.e. Sakura 'what, does she like live in the library reading about everything except how not to be a useless fangirl.' He thought to himself.

He quickly finished the test after getting all of the answers from Sakura after his clones dispersed. He turned over his page and looked around the room and watched the various people cheat and the stupid ones getting caught. 'It seems the chunin in the room are letting slide some of the less obvious methods although I'm not quite sure why they are letting a completely unconscious Ino who they all know as a Yamanaka remain in the test. At least Shikamaru's kage mane making choji copy his movements are less obvious.' He pondered.

After the time was up there was only 18 teams remaining 'It seems Izumo and Kotetsu did their jobs well keeping out a ton of the weaker teams. Now let's see if I can get a few more to break.' Thought the scarred ninja while smirking to himself. "Alright maggots put down your pencils and I'll tell you the rules for the final question."

"More rules just give us the question already!" yelled out Kiba.

"I would if you would simply shut up and let the intelligent people speak" Ibiki barked back.

"The tenth question is different from the others, it doesn't matter if you have a perfect score on the previous nine questions your score will go straight to zero and then you and both of your teammates will fail." He gave a second to let the words sink in. "Also if you miss the question you along with your teammates will be stuck a genin for life never to return to the chunin exams ever again even if they get it right."

"That's bull man there's tons of people who have taken this test before!" barked out Kiba once again.

Ibiki just grinned sadistically "Well I guess you guys are just unlucky to have me as a proctor this year."

"But don't worry there is a way out" he then said in a cheerful voice to try and give them hope "You can just choose not to take the question although both you and your teammates will fail this portion but you can simply try again next year, it's a whole lot better than never coming back."

He then gave them a few minutes to see if any would chicken out. A couple teams did give up.

Naruto noticed Hinata about to break 'Hm you'd think being a Hyuuga she would have a firm grasp on politics to know that the smaller countries such as grass and rain would never agree to such a thing to have their potential chunin completely barred from the chunin exams when they need every spare ninja they can, only those of the five great shinobi nations could actually agree to such a thing.'

He noticed that unless some idiot that was completely brain damaged from birth yelled out how he wouldn't give up she'd cave in. He took a deep breath then…sighed 'not my problem.' He thought to himself as he watched Hinata raise her hand and give up while Kiba was screaming bloody murder about being forced to leave as well.

'Well that seems to be all of them that are still on the fence about this.' Ibiki pondered while looking around. "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do, you all… Pass!"

Everyone but the three jinchuuriki in the room all shouted a resounding 'what!' Ibiki then went on to explain in detail the purpose of this test and then they all watched as a black bundle with a kunai tied to each end flew through the window that then spread apart to reveal a banner saying 'proctor of the second exam: sexy and single Anko Miterashi.'

"Hey Anko-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Well well your still here Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you haven't failed yet, I'd hate to see my favorite gaki fail the first exam after all the money I put on you to win the whole thing." The purple haired woman called back.

"Wow only fifteen teams left Ibiki? And here I thought you were losing your touch. Although there will be less than half once I'm through with them" Anko said cheerfully with a sadistic grin.

"Well it's time for the second phase of these exams everyone follow me to training ground forty four in ten minutes and lateness is an automatic failure for both you and your team." Said Anko before jumping out of the already broken window and heading that way.

After everyone had left he noticed a note for him on the back of Naruto's paper telling him about Kabuto and how he was a spy for Orochimaru

After everyone had arrived there Anko started explaining the rules of the test and then randomly proceeded to throw a kunai at Naruto's cheek which he caught with one finger through the ring.

"Must you constantly try to drink my blood Anko-chan? You know you're never going to get it from me that way." Naruto asked in a chiding tone.

"I'll get a taste some other time then" said Anko in a pouting tone.

After that the papers were handed out and then each team was given a scroll Naruto's was given a Heaven scroll which he sealed away.

After a few minutes everyone had arrived at their gate Anko then called out "3…2…1…kill everyone in sight!" (go)

(A/n I thought about ending this chapter right there, but I feel like giving today so I'll continue on)

After about twenty minutes of tree jumping, Naruto raised his hand to signify that there was an enemy nearby. He felt around for another chakra signature and then found one. It was one of the rain-nins who seemed to be separated from his team. 'Probably thinks we're so weak that he doesn't even need them, or simply can't sense chakra signatures and doesn't know who exactly is on the team.'

He quickly did a shunshin to appear right behind the rain nin, and quickly stuck a sword through his heart. 'Don't want him coming back with both of his teammates to cause us trouble.' He then searched his packs and then found an earth scroll.

"Well we got what we came for let's head to the tower and smash that record." Naruto said as he sealed away the other scroll.

After a few minutes of more tree hopping Naruto felt the wind picking up and could feel the chakra running through it "Everyone chakra to your feet NOW!"

They all ducked down while doing so to avoid the worst of it. After it was finished they were greeted by a creepy looking grass nin.

"Kukuku, your all still here I guess I summoned my poor other pet for nothing oh well maybe he will find some other genin to eat." She said.

"Now it's time for all of you to die." Orochimaru said while flaring about ten percent of his killing intent he didn't want to kill them just yet, there would be no point. He always did love to play with his food.

Sasuke and Sakura completely froze unable to move only forced to stare ahead, while Naruto just shrugged off the Killing intent. "Is that all you got?"

"Very good Naruto-kun, it seems you just might be an even more interesting prospect than Sasuke is, it's not really surprising though that you're better than him he hasn't even awakened his sharingan yet." Said Orochimaru while summoning a huge snake.

"So Orochimaru of the Sannin, I'd ask what you're doing in the chunin exams fighting mere genin but you just answered that for me." Naruto said while releasing his restriction seals that he almost never took off knowing he would need them for this fight; he also released a seal that was a direct line to the Hokage's office signifying that Orochimaru has made his first move.

'So all I have to do is stall him until the Anbu arrive, luckily for me he's a talker so I'll just have to accommodate him.' He thought to himself.

"Kukuku you're very well informed to know it was me so soon, although the snake summon was a dead giveaway eh Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said while licking his lips. After that he and his snake charged, the snake opened its moth baring it fangs intending to eat Naruto whole.

Naruto just smirked while he was eaten. Orochimaru feeling a buildup of chakra and heard a voice from inside "bunshin Daibakuha!" he quickly jumped onto a branch to avoid the explosion. 'I am glad that I didn't underestimate him, it would've been too easy if he had just let himself be eaten like that.'

As he landed, the branch he stepped on exploded because of a paper bomb planted on the other side just outside of his range of vision. He had to quickly jump away again so he wouldn't have to waste chakra shedding his skin after being burned.

As he was in the air he heard two voices above him and then two directly below him. "Katon: Gokakyu/Fuuton: Daitoppa!" and then he heard four more voices scream from around him "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment!"

'I'm glad I finally get a chance to use this on someone, ever since I read a lot of the Sound four's barrier techniques I've been itching to try them out.

Orochimaru found himself unable to form a kawarimi and there was no way to dodge this and if he fell he would just burn when he reached the bottom of the barrier.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru 's body was completely burned to a crisp and then the remains fell to the bottom of the barrier which lit it on fire. He continued watching never letting down his guard, a few seconds later a tell-tale pop of a shadow clone made him quickly shunshin in the direction of the barrier.

He then kawarimied with a shadow clone unknown to Orochimaru and then the clone called out its jutsu "Fuuton: Vacuum force" Orochimaru was pulled to the barrier from above him, being caught in the air so he was unable to stick to anything.

Orochimaru was then sucked into the jutsu further which then caused him to run straight into the barrier before dispersing signifying another clone.

"Kukuku very good Naruto-kun you destroyed two of my clones although the second was 10 percent of my skill while the first was 50". Orochimaru said from directly behind the clone, he was about to get it out of his way when the clone used the last of its chakra to use one of its newest jutsu "Chidori: Stream!" which then caused the earth clone to disperse after being struck.

Sasuke and Sakura were awestruck at how Naruto was holding his own, as in not dying against a sannin, but they knew once they Sannin decided to go on a full offensive and stop playing around it'd be all over.

Naruto was searching everywhere while trying to keep his chakra signature masked he then decided to let one of his clones be bait, he channeled a ton of chakra into it in hopes of it fooling the Sannin. He then used the chameleon jutsu that he found over in the library that was put there by some pervert claiming it to be the 'ultimate peeping jutsu.'

Orochimaru quickly found 'Naruto' and then proceeded to test him in taijutsu. He went for a strike at Naruto's temple with a kick. Naruto quickly ducked under it while placing his weight on his hands while kicking back performing a mule kick attempting to nail Orochimaru in the stomach.

It was to no avail as the snake-sannin simply leaned backwards at an impossible angle while Naruto used the rest of the force behind his kick to push off and then form a right when his feet where going past his face the original Naruto made a hand seal and the clone promptly exploded with a huge ball of fire.

'This boy never ceases to amaze me he definitely is strong in Ninjutsu and strategic planning but let's see if I can actually get to face the original and taijutsu without having a clone blow up into my face.' A very burned Orochimaru thought to himself while pulling off the rest of his mask that had been burned.

He then proceeded to open his mouth at an impossible length while another him crawled out completely unscathed.

'That's just nasty' all three genin thought to themselves.

"Very good Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said before reappearing right behind the original Naruto. "An excellent use of Jiraiya's technique but it's not enough to avoid my detection."

Naruto quickly spun with a wind enhanced slash aimed at his torso, while Orochimaru managed to jump back to avoid the sword the extended wind chakra still managed to cut him completely in half before dispersing once more.

"You are definitely full of surprises, but now that we, the originals are together now we can truly test each other now, no more trickery." Orochimaru said while grabbing his sword that erupted from his mouth.

He quickly went for an overhead slash that Naruto hastily blocked with both of his arms. As Orochimaru increased the pressure Naruto quickly released his arms from the block and then going forward with an outward slice once more intending to run him clean through once more.

Orochimaru quickly used his tongue to pull Naruto back away from him and threw him into a tree. While a second Naruto came from behind slicing him in half again just as the clone dispersed. 'I love kawarimi.'

As Orochimaru spurted out a new him once more he continued pondering the situation. 'I thought that I had dispersed all of his clones, it seems I have missed a few and his ability to instantly kawarimi without any indication that he has done so until afterwards is amazing.'

"I thought that we were done with the trickery eh Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to anything Oro-pedo" Naruto quipped.

'That's a new one, kinda surprised the dobe never thought of that before.' Orochimaru thought to himself before re-engaging this time without a sword the same for Naruto.

Naruto quickly went in for a punch which was simply deflected to Orochimaru's right side while Naruto spun in midair for a kick with his left foot with the back of his heel aimed at the sannin's face. Orochimaru quickly lifted a hand to catch it but was still forced back from the force behind it.

During this Naruto quickly channeled wind chakra into his foot in an attempt to cut his hand off. Orochimaru quickly released him while getting a big gash on his hand though. Things kept on going like this for a few minutes until Orochimaru finally decided that he had learned enough for now and then using his full speed landed a large three hit combo on Naruto's body before putting all of his weight behind a kick that sent Naruto flying back.

'Well it seems that his taijutsu and Ninjutsu are superb, he is pretty unknown in genjutsu though but I bet that Danzo covered that weakness although probably not teaching him any genjutsu. He also hasn't used an ounce of the kyuubi's chakra which Danzo surely made him master; it's also probably one of the first primary reasons why Danzo recruited him in the first place. But I bet he's still hiding a great many things from me. But that's good how he's not trying to show all of his tricks in just one round.' Orochimaru pondered while going through all of the information from the fight.

As Naruto shakily got up 'Dang it, where are those Anbu they should be here by now' he glanced up at Orochimaru. 'He must have had his two companions go and make sure that no one interfered so I'll just have to keep on holding out until they make it through. But if I want to last any longer I'll have to reveal an ace in the hole' he closed his eyes and then reopened them revealing his three-tomoe sharingan.

Orochimaru had his mouth wide open in shock but quickly shook out of his stupor once Naruto attacked once more. As they fought he could sense the Anbu getting closer he would have to end this now if he wanted to test Sasuke. He then quickly knocked Naruto back once more certain that he would stay down long enough.

After that he quickly looked to where Sasuke was who was still frozen 'pathetic he's still stuck in that I bet he won't even be very entertaining at all if he hasn't even awakened his sharingan, while Naruto-kun on the other hand has his fully mastered. '

Once he looked back to where he kicked Naruto he saw him gone but felt a large amount of demonic chakra coming from behind him he quickly had to duck under a swipe under a red claw made of chakra. While he had evaded the first encounter a second claw broke off from the original getting him right in the face while a third ripped it from his head entirely.

As Orochimaru used his last reanimation, he decided he had definitely seen enough 'It seems he can use that at will now and by the look on his face he is definitely still in control and he can probably even go farther.

He quickly made a hand seal and then extended his neck at impossible speeds while extending fangs that then bit him right on the collar bone.

This was the scene that Anko and the anbu arrived upon and she watched as a curse seal of heaven appeared on Naruto's neck as he collapsed.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried out catching him as he fell.

"You shall pay for this!" she cried out before she fell to her knees still clutching Naruto.

Orochimaru smirked "so it still gives you pain huh Anko-chan? Well I would love to stay and reminisce but I believe it's time for me to go now so long. Oh and tell the old man not to cancel these exams or it shall be end of Konoha."

** XxX**

**And that's a wrap how'd you guys like it? It seems these are getting longer by each chapter I hope the big NarutoxOrochimaru fight was good I'm not going to constantly be spamming rasengan's and chidori's all of the time I don't like using repetitive techniques I'm often forced to use the katon/futon combination a lot though but yah I wont be constantly trying to make Naruto show all of his cards. Well I've been thinking about the pairing and I'm considering switching it over to NarutoxAnko it just seems to be the mood I'm in. I know for sure I won't be doing a harem it's just not in me to do that but read and review and then tell me your vote on the poll I'm going to create for this Anko vs Yugito**

**Kakashidex out.**


	7. Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be saving up for a good car? No, I'd be stinkin rich having a fleet of cars that can drive themselves, oh yes.**

**Review shout outs**

**Naginator: O ye of little faith trust in the great Kakashidex ok there's my god complex moment of the day but yah don't sweat the curse seal issue.**

**redlox2: glad to see there are so many NaruYugi fans around, don't worry about the curse seal I hate curse seal Naruto as much as you do. Well define which type of curse seal hmm you'll see what kind of plans I have for it.**

**grimangel163: thanks man I had a good feeling about that chapter.**

**Blackroselover: hmm that's an idea, I might kill them off later on but I just like to make them suffer. I just finished reading another fiction where Sakura was constantly making you want to kill her in the most horrible way possible every few seconds so that's another reason why I don't go full out in trying to bash her. I don't think I could stop myself from killing her to stop the voices lol. DANG IT! How did you know I was going to do that! I thought I had some like original idea or something cus of all of the stories I've seen either Naruto has the seal removed or he's fighting Orochimaru's influence. Oh well I guess everyone knows now but I don't really feel like taking off all the mysterious elements if they can be called that off after I already put them all on.**

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: Right that's kind of why I made this Narutoxyugito because almost all of the other one's are just a few chapters long although the best one that I have read is definitely Naruto: the toad sages apprentice by freowin. Yah I don't want to overpower him so soon but some things can't be helped being having a fully developed sharingan after doing suicide missions for quite a few years would definitely develop it pretty well and then Anbu level is of course a given. But let me just say this all of the genin except Yugito and Gaara aren't going to get a very good fight from Naruto because they are all too weak right now. But we will having a lot more good fights soon like with the sound four or something.**

**lightningblade49: You shall see what I will do very soon**

**soldier of konoha: well don't worry about the curse seal, I just hope I didn't turn anybody away from the story because Naruto got it.**

**Frezzeca: Thanks, that's been my favorite fight to write so far, and I'm happy you like the story.**

**Well the public so far has seemed to be a big fan of Naruto and yugito so I'll definitely keep that in the works however I will try to see if I can manage to get Anko into the pairing too I really want to do that right now but it can still go either way although I may just have her as a big sister figure. But jeesh you guys should have more faith in me, I myself hate stories where Naruto gets bit and then has to deal with a raging Pedophile stuck in his head so don't worry it'll be gone…sort of.**

** XxX**

Anko managed to shake off the rest of the pain now that Orochimaru was gone and her desire to get Naruto to safety conquered the pain for now she had the anbu take his two teammates so they wouldn't be left behind.

"Anko isn't this cheating? They still haven't finished the exam yet." One of the anbu spoke up after a few minutes.

Sasuke answered for her "We already have both of the scrolls needed, we were on our way to the tower when Orochimaru confronted us."

"You see it's fine now shut up and pick up the pace!" Anko snapped while speeding up.

After they arrived at the tower they quickly dashed to the infirmary where Anko placed Naruto onto a gurney while they rushed him a room to make sure he stayed stable. 'Please be fine Naruto-kun…' (A/n I know theres no real point in saying that, he's the main character he cant die now)

Inside Naruto's mind.

"Well that was easier than expected" Naruto said while looking over to the kyuubi.

"**Yep, I guess Oro-pedo really lacked some brains when it came to timing to put that curse seal on you. My demonic chakra easily cancelled out all of his dark chakra that was imbedded in it so you get to have that extra supply of chakra and power, except it's mine and mine only, no weird old gay guys who like little boys messing with your head." Kyuubi said.**(A/n hope you guys are ok with this, I just really want to try this out)

"Works for me thanks for the help Kyuu-chan, but I better head back out of here I need to make sure everyone is ok." Naruto responded.

After getting up he noticed Anko by his bedside.

He groaned as he slowly got back up. "Hey Anko-chan what time is it?"

"Naruto-kun!" Anko cried out as she hugged him.

"Umm hi?" Naruto weakly responded.

"You've been out for six hours, I didn't expect you to wake out for another 18, what's going on are you alright?" she said looking him over for any injuries other than the curse seal.

"Yeah I'm fine, the most that could've been broken from that fight was a few ribs, although if he was intending to kill me from the start I would have been dead. If he wasn't just testing me out I would've been a goner. Although I got a nice prize out of this" he said while motioning his head towards the curse seal.

Anko looked at it worriedly. "Hey don't sweat it Anko-chan that dumb pedophiles soul inside of it was easily cancelled out of it because Kyuu-chan's chakra was such a strong influence at the time. If he put it on me when I wasn't channeling her chakra they would've just cancelled each other out but since I was actually using it outside of my body it now has replaced Orochimaru's soul on the curse seal so now if I use it, it will be me channeling more of Kyuu-chan's chakra although I probably won't be using it for a long time. It'll just be another ace in the hole." Naruto said while trying to calm her down.

"Well that's good, lucky Gaki" Anko responded while rubbing her own.

"Define the term 'luck' please because if good 'luck' is having a raging bijuu stuck in your gut and being a pariah for all of your life is good luck I would hate to have bad luck." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Good point, well now there's still four days left in the exam you can take this time to train and just relax until everyone else get's here." The purple haired woman said.

"Well first I'm gonna head over to the cafeteria, I'm kind of hungry right now care to join me Anko-chan?" Naruto asked while putting his gear back on.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I've got to go report to the Hokage and tell him that you're up and then the new development of your curse seal." She said back.

"Well ok I'll catch you later" Naruto said with a wave as she walked out the door.

After Naruto arrived in the cafeteria he saw Yugito's team already there, he decided to head over there and eat. "Hey Yugito-chan mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all have a seat Naruto-kun" Yugito responded with a smile.

"I mind" her teammate, shin, responded.

"Well too bad it's not like I asked you" Naruto said with a glare just daring him to try and say no again.

"So what time did you guys get here?" He asked while taking a bite.

"Just a couple hours ago. And you?" Yugito answered.

"About 6-7 hours, ago no biggie." He responded nonchalantly. "Any other teams here?"

"Just the suna team that has the Ichibi on it and the tranny." She responded while smirking on the last part.

They continued having a conversation, with her teammates chiming in shortly after and eventually warming up to Naruto a little bit.

After they had all said there goodbye's after they were done, Naruto decided to look for his team. He found Sasuke in one of the training grounds with Sakura in her usual position. "Is it really so hard for you to train without us forcing you with blackmail to do so?" Naruto asked from right next to her face.

Sakura yelped clearly not expecting someone to be there and quickly wiped away the drool coming out of her mouth. "Don't sneak up on me Naruto!"

"I wouldn't get the jump on you so easily if you would actually try to pay attention to what's around you or train your senses good enough. But nooo while a prime example of someone using their spare time wisely is standing right in front of you, all you do is stare and drool while being a disgrace to our team. I would've thought that our escapade in the woods with Orochimaru would have showed you how much farther you need to improve. Although even Sasuke wasn't worth his time." Naruto shouted the last part so Sasuke could hear.

"Why is it that all of the good things happen to you, I need more power and you get all of the good training." Sasuke fumed having no idea what he just stepped into.

Naruto rushed Sasuke grabbing him by the throat "Do you even know me Sasuke? If you would look around and stop acting like a bunch of emo revenge driven Inari's you would see that you aren't the only person who's been giving a short stick in life. Sure your brother killed your whole family, but you've had an entire stinking village to comfort you. You can hardly meet a single person in the street who wouldn't be willing to help you. But all you do is disregard every person and only focus on revenge. You may think you're so lonely, but that's only because you reject every single person that tries to be your friend. You were a genius, who was born with natural talent but you complain that hard-workers like me are surpassing you. But that's easy to figure out why people like Lee and I are stronger than you, hard work trumps a genius any time, while the strongest are a hardworking genius." Naruto paused a second to let it all sink in before continuing.

"You say that all of the good things happen to me? But once again I ask do you even know me, or are you so stuck in your own little pity party that you don't even notice how people react to us in the streets. When people see you they practically bow in the street while they spit on the ground I walk on. You're Konoha's prince while I am it's pariah. So why don't you shut up about having such a difficult life, almost everyone around us has lost someone close to them but you know what? You're not special at all your just a baby from a stuck up clan crying for mommy and daddy. You've had so many opportunities to have what I always wanted; a family. But you just reject it like it's beneath you while the people like me who want it more than life itself are constantly denied it." Naruto threw Sasuke across the room and then left. (A/n I hope all of that came out ok and for the record that's not just a spontaneous outburst thats been bubbling up for as long as Naruto has known Sasuke)

**Four days later**

All of the remaining teams were now gathered in front of the Hokage who was flanked by all of the jounin sensei's. He looked over at all of the remaining teams, there was team ten, 'Shikamaru and chouji probably did all of the work and that was most likely just going out to search for an already defeated team.

There was Gai's team, Kabuto's squad, Gaara and his team, the sound team, Yugito's squad, everyone else had been eliminated. (A/n the same exact amount of people left as in canon, Yugito's squad replaced team 8.)

The hokage then did his large speech about the chunin exams being a deterrent for war and such. After that Hayate Gekko, their newest proctor explained the rules and then questioned if any of them wished to leave. Kabuto then decided to get out of there not willing to blow his cover not knowing he just did. He was quickly apprehended by all of the konoha senseis that were already there and then a squad of Anbu he was then sent to Inoichi to try to uncover any new secrets.

Hayate coughed before calling off the first fight.

"Hyuuga Neji vs Uchiha Sasuke!" the proctor called out.

A lot of the people in that room smirked with similar thoughts going through their minds 'it seems that the hyuuga and Uchiha clan's rivalry has continued on once more. This ought to be interesting.'

After they both arrived Neji spoke first "I understand that you have yet to awaken your sharingan so to prove how far superior my clan is to yours I will refrain from using my Byakugan. 'Although I may activate it just in case if it proves I will need it.'

"Don't bother it doesn't matter if you have it activated or not the outcome will be the same." Sasuke said confidently proving the Uchiha's arrogance far succeeded those of the hyuuga.

"You're right I will win either way." Neji smirked. "But if you insist I may as well do it but don't go crying that I only won because I had an advantage over you but that happens all of the time in the ninja world.

"If you two are done with your 'who has the bigger stick shoved up their butt' contest can the fight start now?" Naruto yelled out from his spot.

Both Neji and Sasuke growled before assuming their respective stances.

Sasuke tried first to prove that the Uchiha were better than the Hyuuga in taijutsu, big mistake. He went in for a quick three punch combo at the Hyuuga's face, Neji just smirked, this was the deciding factor of this match.

As he blocked each punch he shut off several tenketsu in both arms to stop him from forming handseals he then sent a powerful palm strike into the center of Sasuke's chest that sent him flying back.

"This fight is over now, you underestimated me in taijutsu and now it cost you your ability to use ninjutsu in this fight. You would have stood a good chance if you wouldn't have tried to best me in my strongest field, if you had stuck to what you are good at you might've succeeded but now it's over." Said Neji while smirking once more.

Sasuke tried molding chakra to his stinging hands for a jutsu but it was to no avail.

"Surrender now Sasuke before you force my hand." Neji requested.

"I will still defeat you, you shall bow before the Uchiha!" Sasuke.

'Pompous idiot' thought most of the people in the room.

"Too bad for you because you are now in my field of divination." Said Neji while assuming a new stance. "Eight triagrams: 64 palms!" He then proceeded to strike Sasuke over and over until the technique was completed. Sasuke passed out a few seconds afterwards.

"Shousa Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate said after confirming that Sasuke wouldn't be getting back up for a while.

"Thanks Neji, he needed a butt-whupping to take down his ego a few pegs. You're the best!" Naruto called out.

"Anytime Naruto look me up if you want me to do it again." Neji responded. (A/n I've had it where Naruto has already beaten Neji in one their spars so he's nice Neji right now so picture Neji as the kind he is after the chunin exams.)

"Next match, Higurashi Tenten vs. Yamanaka Ino!" the sickly jounin called out.

After the girls came down and started sizing each other up then Tenten spoke "Judging by your lack of muscles and the way your hands, face, and hair look you spend at least 6 hours a day trying to make yourself pretty instead of training and getting stronger. It is because of people like you and Sakura that people always look down upon Kunoichi and consider them inferior, and I can't really blame them considering the so called 'kunoichi' like you that they see."

"Hopefully this will help Ino wake up and show her what a real kunoichi is and inspire her to get stronger." Asuma thought out loud.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked. Seeing them both nod, "Higurashi Tenten vs. Yamanaka Ino Hajime!"

Ino quickly tried to go on the offensive with a very lousy looking, barely academy level taijutsu. Tenten saw so many holes in her defense and decided to go with the simplest. She simply waited until Ino was close enough and then threw a single punch knocking her out on contact.

"Ok I know that she doesn't even have the motivation to train but is she really this bad Asuma?" Kurenai questioned.

After having Ino carried out Hayate called out the winner once more "Shousa: Higurashi Tenten!"

"Yosh! Excellent job Tenten! Fan the flames of your youth!" Gai and Lee called out.

They were quickly silenced by the other jounin before they could get too far.

"Next match Sabaku no Temari vs. Haruno Sakura" the kenjutsu user called out.

Temari quickly looked over at Sakura "What is with Konoha and its surprising abundance of fangirls? At least that bun haired girl would probably be a better challenge than you will ever be."

"Sabaku no Temari vs. Haruno Sakura Hajime!" Hayate called out.

Sakura tried the exact same thing as Ino rushing forward but with much better taijutsu, "Didn't you learn anything from the last fight, that won't ever work on someone who isn't just playing at being a ninja. Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Sakura was quickly picked up and thrown against the wall, unconscious. "Kakashi not you too, is Gai the only male sensei that actually put some effort into training his female student?" Kurenai questioned.

Kakashi shook his head "Actually quite the opposite, at Naruto's urging that we shouldn't have such a glaring weak link on the same team we ordered her that she put some effort into training, after she continually refused or skipped out we had to resort to blackmailing her into training with you and Gai. So it's not exactly my fault she's so pathetic."

"Shousa Sabaku no Temari!"

"Next match, Kinuta Dosu vs. Rock Lee" Hayate yelled.

"LEE show your flames of youth make this fight even faster than the last matches!" Gai yelled out.

"Yosh! Hai Gai-sensei! And if I fail I will climb up the Hokage's monument with only my elbows and my chin!" Lee called back.

"Get down here" Hayate yelled.

"Kinuta Dosu vs. Rock Lee Hajim…" Just as he was still finishing 'Hajime' Lee had knocked Dosu up into the air and then proceeded to slam into the ground face head first. 'that's a new record' he thought to himself.

"shousa Rock Lee!"

"Yosh I knew I could do it!" Lee called out.

"Lee, excellent work let the power of youth explode!" Gai yelled.

They then went on for a few minute rant much to everyone's chagrin until Naruto put a silencing barrier around them and then make a 'peace' sign.

"Now that's my student!" Kakashi called out while giving him a thumbs u.

"AHEM!" 'for once my cough came in handy.' "Next match Nara Shikamaru vs. Akado Yoroi!"

"So no words to say to each other then? Nara Shikamaru vs. Akado Yoroi! Hajime!"

Just as Yoroi started charging towards him he found he couldn't move his body. 'so he quickly caught me in his Kage mane' "So what I move the exact same way you do what are you going to do?"

"Well how about I just show you it's too troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru responded while moving his hand towards his kunai pouch. He then grabbed a kunai out it while Yoroi did the same, except instead of grabbing a kunai he grabbed the whole pouch and then dropped it as Shikamaru then dropped his kunai. Shikamaru once more reached into his pouch and pulled out another one while Yoroi was defenseless.

"Surrender now you have no way of stopping my attack if I throw this or getting out of this" Shikamaru said in a rare serious voice.

"heh you don't have the guts to kill another leaf nin" Yoroi mocked.

"Says who? And besides I can just do plan b instead, he then walked forward with Yoroi doing the same and stood right next to him and struck him in the back of the neck with a kunai with Yoroi's arm fully extending past Shikamaru being taller and having longer arms so he completely missed.

"Shousa Nara Shikamaru!"

"Well that was kind of lame" Naruto mumbled out to himself.

"Nii Yugito vs Kankuro!"

Yugito blew Naruto a kiss as she stood facing Kankuro.

"Nii Yugito vs Kankuro Hajime!"

Using her cat like senses, she quickly realized that the Kankuro in front of her was a fake while the thing wrapped on his back was the real him. She quickly boxed him in a corner using her far superior taijutsu and then called out her jutsu "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared a very burnt and battered Kankuro was then put on a stretcher to the infirmary.

"Shousa Nii Yugito!"

"Next match "Akimichi Chouji vs. Kin!"

"This will be over in a second fatso, this tub of lard won't even be a challenge." Kin scoffed.

'She is so dead' thought all of the people who knew of an Akimichi's anger.

"Akimichi Chouji vs. Kin Hajime!"

"Expansion jutsu (A/n that sounds so so wrong) : human boulder!" Chouji shouted.

Kin was quickly on the defensive her needles useless at piercing him and his rumbling and shouting of 'roll roll rolllll' drowning out any chance of the bells sound getting to his ears.

After about a minute or so of her dodging Chouji finally got her and then ran her over. "Shousa Akimichi Chouji!"

"Next match "Ryo vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yatta! It's finally my turn!" Naruto shouted from the balcony. (A/n I actually completely forgot about Naruto's fight lol until afterwards anyway Ryo is another one of Yugito's teammates)

"Well I finally get to test myself against you Naruto-san" Ryo said.

"Yeah whatever let's go!" Naruto called barely keeping in his energy desperate to show everyone what he had.

"Ryo vs. Uzumaki Naruto Hajime!"

Naruto quickly drew his sword and charged it with wind chakra and then went with an overhead swing which quickly sliced through Ryo's kunai and managed to slice him on the right shoulder.

Ryo jumped back and struggled to make hand signs with the pain in his arm making it hard to do so. "Raiton: Raikyu!"

Naruto saw the ball of lightning flying towards him and then quickly called out his jutsu "Fuuton: Wind bullets" and then proceeded to shoot three massive balls of wind flying towards Ryo.

The first easily tore through the lightning ball and then struck Ryo and sent him flying back, while the second made him crash into the wall while the last made him make a large indenture the wall and then he promptly passed out.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Naruto groaned disappointed not to get a very good fight.

"Shousa Uzumaki Naruto!"

Next fight "Shin vs. Zaku!"

"I am not as weak as my teammate, I will destroy you please surrender" Shin requested.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing" Zaku replied.

"Shin vs. Zaku Hajime!"

Zaku quickly raised his arms and then proceeded to fire off a wind blast.

Shin dodged to the side while flinging several shuriken to keep Zaku off his back while he perfomed hand signs. "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"

Zaku was forced to dodge the many fireballs that were flown at him only getting hit once on the arm he was about to taunt him when he felt another Shin behind him as he was about to strike him 'Shin' exploded into lightning severely shocking Zaku while Shin made more hand signs.

"Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!" Zaku was quickly roasted with many burns all over his body. While Shin collapsed to his knees 'that lightning bunshin sure takes a lot out of me it doesn't even have that much chakra in it compared to the ones jounin level ninja that use it but to me it's a ton.'

"Shousa Shin!"

Last match "Sabaku no Gaara vs. Misumi Tsurugi!"

"Sabaku no Gaara vs. Misumi Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi quickly went to throw a punch intent on wrapping around a block but was surprised to be immediately covered up past his head and sand with only his face showing.

"Not even worth my time. Sand coffin." Gaara merely stated before calling out the next part of his jutsu.

"Sand Burial!"

Blood and guts covered the floor where Tsurugi used to be.

"Shousa Sabaku no Gaara!"

Most everyone just watched in horror at the scene until the winners were called down to the floor.

"Congratulations on getting past the preliminaries, you will each have one month time to either heal from wounds or learn some new tricks for your next opponent. The fights will be drawn from this box that will be passed by Anko."

After Anko had passed around each one they called out their numbers while Hayate wrote them down. Then the Hokage read off the list.

"The fights will be…

Neji vs. Lee

Tenten vs Temari

Shikamaru vs. Chouji

Yugito vs. Shin

Naruto vs. Gaara

I will see you all in one month good luck to you all."

** XxX**

**Well that was the preliminaries, I just didn't feel like doing a big drawn out fight again, unless it's a big fight like with Naruto and Orochimaru and such. So anyway with the curse mark yeah Naruto will hardly ever be using that I'm not trying to overpower him, I just love ace in the hole's hehe anyway read and review please**.


	8. The Finals

**OK I just want to get this across before I start, I have often been told how close this story is to Kenchi618's "the sealed Kunai" and as I have said in the very first chapter and in several chapters in response to a review where I was asked, Kenchi618, in all his awesomeness allowed me to make this spinoff off his idea to have Naruto retain emotions while in Root and also to go to Oto and then get picked up by Jiraiya after that it's all my own stuff sorry to all my other fans for my rambling I just hate constantly repeating myself to questions when the information is right there to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, do you? The only person who does will never read this story so what's the point of this?**

**Review shout outs**

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: Yah I hope it's just you but if you get any ideas don't hold them back this is still a learning process, I've got tons of ideas for new stories I want to try out once I'm done with this one so let's just say this is still my rough draft.**

**redlox2: yes Naruyugi forever! I just wish there was more author's that are far more skilled than me that would do Naruyugi stories sniff I hate being a newbie**

**mellowsmilie: thanks man I was a little worried that came out wrong but I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**toolazytomakeanaccount: thanks man I don't try to make a Naruto that's completely different from my personality he's like a blonde haired version of me that kicks slightly more butt than I do and can scale walls hehe.**

**Nxkris: thanks man I have yet to find one other than the sealed kunai that has a root trained Naruto with emotions (besides this one) so if you know of any don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Blackroselover: Don't sweat it man it's a perfectly fine, yah there's probably a ton that do we just haven't found them all.**

**lightningblade49: yah I don't intend to start spamming it and some of Naruto's stuff like Kishimoto has with Sasuke and his MS I like to keep things in reserve.**

**Naturokurosaki: ok hopefully you read all that I said up on top so you know that this is just very changed version of that the only part the same that isn't in other stories is the fact that he went to Oto and then got found by Jiraiya. And thanks for commenting on that I can never know if I'm actually making you guys laugh or not it's good to know I'm not sounding like some idiot trying to make jokes.**

**Frezzeca: I was hoping you guys might enjoy that idea.**

**To all of you who think I made Naruto easily angered in the last chapter, it wasn't just a two second thing it's gonna be rare when he loses his cool like that but that's been building a lot for the past 6 months from the academy until then. Just picture Sasuke as Inari except he's hell bent on revenge instead of giving up, so he's had to deal with his constant whining on about his family (well Sasuke's kind of whining) and how bad his life sucked while Naruto's lived a worse one then anyone, and then Sasuke went on and said that Naruto had a perfect life while Sasuke had everything Naruto ever wanted. Sorry for the rambling I did but I just wanted to get that across. OK now that that's over we can now go on with the next chapter**.

** XxX**

The next morning Naruto got up at his usual training time as he was leaving he saw a note on his door. 'Naruto, Kakashi will be unable to train you due to us all preparing countermeasures for you know what, but I have the perfect trainer for you, meet him at the hot springs at noon.' –the Sandaime

PS check outside the women's side first

'Well that gives me plenty of to train like normal might as well keep on trying to perfect "that." (A/n I bet you five bucks you already guessed what it is)

At about noon Naruto arrived at the hot springs, he started walking around and quickly heard giggling alongside the wall. He quickly recognized the man from the history books Danzo made him study and also from when he woke up after his mission to Oto.

"How are they looking today Jiraiya-Sama?" Naruto questioned while leaning against the wall.

"Just perfect, they are all so luscious and curvy, oh and it's such a beautiful day, there's a surprising lack of steam as well." Jiraiya replied in-between giggles.

'So it seems Danzo was right, the most powerful of ninja are insane.' Naruto thought to himself.

"So anyway, I guess you're the instructor the old man arranged for me. Never expected one of the Sannin." Naruto asked the somewhat rhetorical question.

Jiraiya looked away before looking back at Naruto, he then quickly did his kabuki dance while on one of his summons, then finished while in his pose.

"Ya know, to make that dance even more amazing (A/n he's trying not to anger him right now when he kinda wants some extra training) some dancing girls would add a whole lot more flair to it." Naruto said while rubbing his chin.

"That's genius how come I never thought of that! Although, it'd be hard to get them there in the middle of a battle, oh well I cross the bridge when we get there. I like you gaki so let's get this all over with follow me to my favorite training ground." Jiraiya replied.

"Alright Naruto, the first thing I want to teach you is the summoning jutsu, I assume you already know all about it by now just lack a summon correct?" Jiraiya asked before summoning a toad with a scroll in its mouth.

"That's right, and I see you're providing the summon let's get to it then." Naruto replied before biting his thumb and then writing his name in blood next to a Namikaze Minato.

"Alright now I want you to put as much chakra into this as you can ok Gaki?" Jiraiya ordered.

"Hai"

He then performed the necessary hand seals and then slammed his hand to the ground.

Jiraiya saw only a tiny puff of smoke, 'hm I would've expected better oh well guess I have my work cut out for me.'

"Jiraiya-chan why have you summoned us I was right in the middle of making more centipede soup for Pa's lunch." A certain old toad said.

"Now now Ma it's fine there's probably a very good explanation for this now speak up Jiraiya-chan… Jiraiya-chan?" the elderly toad questioned.

Jiraiya was too gob smacked to respond. 'You have to be kidding he summoned those two on his first try? It takes me at least ten minutes to build up the chakra in order to summon them, and yet it took him less than a second!'

"Awww man I must suck in order to only summon a couple of old geezer toads. And there tiny!" Naruto said

"Hey who are you calling old Gaki! Wait what do you mean you summoned us?" Shima questioned.

Jiraiya finally shook out of his stupor "H-how? How did you summon the two great elder toads? I anticipated the boss toad but not these two!"

"So it's true this little kid managed to summon us? Wow you must really know how to pick good students, first the Fourth and now this gaki" Shima cried out while Fukasaku continued to process this new development.

"Wait so this is a good thing? Ok sweet I thought something must've gone wrong when I tried." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"So if there's no emergency we'll be going now, I'll leave you to your new pupil." Fukasaku said while Jiraiya nodded and then the pair proceeded to disperse themselves.

"Welll that takes care of that then, they will be telling the boss about you being the new summoner, so we don't have to worry about that, now we can work on collaboration jutsu's with the toads among other things." Jiraiya said while dispersing the toad with the scroll.

Naruto then created two thousand clones, "So where do you wanna start?"

Jiraiya smirked 'this'll be fun.'

**One Month Later**

At the end of the month Naruto arrived at the stadium to see everyone already there. After a couple more minutes passed so all of the spectators could arrive and then the Sandaime gave another one of his speeches before Shiranui Genma, their newest proctor (A/n just so you know Hayate's not dead) called out began the proceedings.

"Alright everyone, the rules are the same as in the preliminaries, so don't worry about anything new except the terrain, now can everyone else go up to the competitor's booth while Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji remain here." Genma said.

After everyone had gone he called out the first fight "First match! Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Neji Hajime!"

"Yosh I am eager to show you my flames of youth Neji! May we both do our best and show the world the power of youth!" Lee said exuberantly. He was ready for this fight, Gai had greatly increased his speed while he had trained with Hayate and his purple haired girlfriend in kenjutsu, another ninja art that he found he could still perform without the molding of chakra although he could channel chakra into the blade. (A/n Lee can actually do the water walking and tree climbing he did it in the anime when he fought against Guren I know its not manga so it doesn't officially count as solid proof but I'll take it.)

Neji just assumed his stance and prepared himself, wary of Lee's speed. The old him would have gone on and on about fate and crap like that but now he actually believed that Lee could beat him.

Lee quickly dashed forward at a speed only the jounin and a few other people could follow. He went pulled out his blade and went with an overhead swipe that made Neji immediately use Kaiten while Lee jumped back. 'It seems that there is only one opening in that defense and that is just as it is ending so I'll need to time this perfectly, he can guess when I'm going to attack while his eyes definitely aid him as well.'

He quickly charged at Neji while making sure to be off by a few inches to avoid being caught in the defense. Just as Neji realized his mistake it was far too late Lee followed up quickly with an Omote Renge not willing to showcase any of his other moves. This time as he finished it he was only slightly winded, his muscles adjusted and improved to handle the strain.

"Well that was a quick match eh Hokage-dono?" the Kazekage said.

"Indeed it was, although it was a bit unfair for Neji, only the fastest could actually keep up with him, and even with Neji's ability to see him it's physically impossible for him to move his body out of the way. Lee also displayed a good strategy to exploit the weakness in the Hyuuga's ultimate defense."

"Shousa Rock Lee!" Genma called out while medics quickly took Neji down to the infirmary.

"Next match "Higurashi Tenten vs. Sabaku no Temari so get down here!"

Temari proceeded to float down on her fan while Tenten took the conventional way.

'Ok she seems to definitely be a long range fighter so if I can get her in close with one of my bigger weapons, things can start to go my way. I don't want to be like that Uchiha idiot and try to beat someone in their best field when I have a chance in my own field pride be darned.' Tenten thought. 'I'm also glad I went to the library to pick up some jutsu scrolls to counteract a couple of her techniques.'

"Second match! Higurashi Tenten vs. Sabaku no Temari Hajime!"

Temari decided to go on the offensive to make this quick "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Tenten smirked this was perfect. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

Temari's eyes widened as she watched her primary attack get turned against her she quickly jumped away to try and avoid it only to be me with a hail of kunai. She managed to shield herself with her fan but still managed to get slightly burned on her back for not getting far enough away.

'This is bad it'll be hard to use any of my jutsu now if she can counter them so quickly, and now it'll be a pain to swing my fan with my back burned as it is.'

She was interrupted from her musings as Tenten attacked from behind while with a twitch of her fingers a hail of kunai came from the other direction so Temari couldn't stop her with a jutsu.

"Dynamic Entry!" cried out Tenten as she kicked through Temari's defense i.e her arms. Which then slammed her hard into the arena wall, as she shakily got up, she heard another name called from her left.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Temari turned her head just in time to het struck square in the face with one of Gai's signature moves passed onto his students.

As she was sent flying once more, she failed to be able to stand this time around prompting Genma to call the fight.

"Shousa Higurashi Tenten!" as the crowd cheered.

(A/n I know Tenten actually lost but if she would've stuck to Taijutsu or at least pulled out one of her bigger weapons she could've done a whole lot better or at least thrown some paper bombs at Temari to buy time to get close enough.)

"Next match! Nara Shikamaru vs Akimichi Chouji!"

The lazy Nara was promptly chunked from the wall courtesy of Naruto in order for him to get there. (A/n some things never change no matter what dimension)

Seeing as they were both ready he started the match "Third match! Nara Shikamaru vs Akimichi Chouji Hajime!"

Chouji bounded away knowing that Shikamaru would immediately try to get him into a Kage mane. Well he attempted to but quickly found himself inside of one the second he neared the shadows of the trees. He looked across and saw that Shikamaru had stretched his shadow through the shadows of each tree until it reached up to where he was.

"Troublesome, let's just get this over with so I can take a nap."

Up in the stands Ino and Sakura were currently sitting next to each other. "Wow it makes me feel kind of bad that I'm the only one on my team not going to the finals, like I'm kind of the weak link of my team or something… Oh well onto things that matter how's Sasuke-kun? Ino questioned while up in his spot Inoichi was crying tears of shame as his two buddies were cheering their sons on.

'Hmph might as well not give up, it'll be more troublesome hearing Ino rant about how I lost to chouji and that I'm the weakest link.' Shikamaru said while proceeding to meet Chouji in the center of the arena.

"Shadow strangle jutsu" he called out, a few seconds later an asphyxiated Chouji passed out.

After checking that he was ok Genma called the match. "Shousa! Nara Shikamaru!" (A?/n sorry if too short I just cant really imagine Chouji getting away from Shikamaru he doesn't have the speed for it and he's not strong enough yet to break through the Kage mane)

"Fourth match! Nii Yugito vs Shin!"

After they both arrived Shin sneered "C'mon make this interesting ok weapon? Let's not make the council pick a new jinchuuriki because this one was weak."

'I thought I broke him out of that, or he was just plain scared to get back to that whenever I could just hurt him but now I can't without Yugito-chan getting disqualified.' Naruto thought while getting angered, he wasn't quite sure why though.

"**Cus you love her dummy" Kyuubi said nonchalantly.**

'Hey I don't, she's just a good friend of a mine.' He responded.

"**Sure the friend that you have wet dreams about every other night, while the other one being that Anko chick."**

Naruto had the decency to look away ashamed as she said that part. 'I guess it's impossible to argue with someone who can read my mind and know what I feel.'

"**Yep but you wanna know what I say to all this?" Kyuubi questioned.**

'Sure what?"

"**THREESOME!" the bijuu screamed.**

'Not the worst idea you've come up with.' He muttered if you can even do that in your mind.

He then proceeded to watch the fight develop. It seems they had already started but had stayed in place sizing the other up and seeing what the other would do.

Shin charged first assured of his victory he pulled out a kunai and enhanced it with raiton chakra before striking. Yugito dodged the first swipe and then decided to go use her full speed to kick him right in the stomach while spinning on her heel. Which sent him flying back while Yugito shunshined behind him while putting a blade to his neck.

"You make think your hot stuff 'cus your dad's in the council and all but when it comes to out here your not so great." She then shunshined to back to where she sensed the real one was while the other 'shin' exploded into lightning.

As he went to his knees from the chakra loss she proceeded to call out her technique "Raiton: Oodama Raikyu!"

Shin was in no condition to dodge especially considering how he was still surprised that she knew where he was so quickly. He just watched as the massive lightning ball headed his way and then he was completely fried.

Genma looked him over and saw that there was no pulse, 'The lightning must've screwed up his heart big time not to mention these wounds.'

"Shousa! Nii Yugito!" (A/n as you've probably guessed I hate all powerful oc's and I like to make mine pretty weak)

"Next match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara!"

After both arrived they nodded when asked if ready and then got into their respective stances if you can call Gaara just standing there with his arms crossed a stance.

"Fifth match Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara Hajime!"

Just as he said go Gaara went all nuts (A/n just think of what happened in his fight with Sasuke… times 2)

Not wanting to waste an opportunity when Gaara was open for attack he quickly decided to test out just how tough Gaara's defense really was. In a blur of speed he pulled out his blade and enhanced it with Raiton chakra guessing that the sand's base was earth it would be more susceptible to that instead of Fuuton.

His blade went through the automatic defense without much difficulty while not managing to cut very deeply into Gaara's torso. Naruto was then quickly forced to dodge several sand strikes and back away.

He decided to use some of his longer range jutsu while creating a clone.

"Katon: Laser beam/Fuuton: wind beam!"

Gaara quickly resorted to his ball like shield to protect him from the attack.

The blast was quickly turning the sand to glass and then managed to pierce all the way through and then come out the other side.

Naruto went to check his work but then all sand crumbled away with a fading Sand bunshin there. He quickly called out his technique "Suiton: Four pillar Water wall!" To block the attack of sand coming from all sides. He then shunshined back to where he could start again analyzing ways to get at Gaara.

(A/n wow this is hard to do a long fight where my Naruto doesn't waste time and make long drawn out battles with people weaker than him and its also hard with Gaara not really being an offensive person until after the Chunin exams.)

He decided that he knew enough about how fast Gaara's sand moved in order to get past it, and chose the correct technique.

He quickly went at full speed while concentrating on his jutsu.

Gaara and everyone in the stadium of a chirping birds screeching throughout the place.

Gaara didn't even have time to turn as he was pierced from behind right through his sand armor, his natural defense having no time to stop it, not that it would've done much good anyway.

"Chidori/Rasengan barrage!"

Just as Naruto stopped. He then swung with his other hand which held a swirling blue ball of chakra and thrust it right into Gaara's gut.

As Gaara was sent spinning far into the stadium wall, most of the crowd was speechless, watching two famed hand held jutsu's being used at the same time.

They were interrupted by Gaara's screams of pain and then him quickly going into his one tailed Tanuki form.

Orochimaru motioned to his guards to hold off the signal for now, unaware that all of the sealing circles and most of his men were now dead and gone courtesy of Kakashi, and tons of squads of anbu.

Naruto had to quickly dodge overtop several suna shuriken before body flickering behind Gaara and planting half a dozen paper bombs on him before returning to his original spot to watch the fireworks.

After the smoke cleared a very battered Gaara was laying there with his Sand smoking around him. As Naruto was moving forward to finish it he felt a massive pulse of chakra as Gaara transformed once more. Filling up about half of the stadium.

Naruto quickly decided to summon his own twenty stories tall fighting machine. As the smoke cleared there stood a red toad wearing a Yakuza shirt with a tanto while smoking a pipe.

Most of the villagers who saw the fight with the Kyuubi easily recognized this beast as the one the Fourth summoned.

"So you're the new summoner aye?" Said the massive toad while taking a whiff of his pipe. "If you're able to summon both of the elders on your first try and not some tadpole, I think you're worthy of being a summoner of mine." 'And the fact that out of respect for your father I would probably do it anyway.'

"Good thing too because we have to deal with big, fat and ugly over there." Naruto said pointing.

"What is it with you Nam- ur i mean you blondes and summoning me to fight bijuu's? do I look like some kind of bijuu killer or something?" the toad boss yelled.

"Umm no, I'd do it myself, but I'm can't exactly match up to that in the bulk department. But anyway we'll be fine just give me some oil." Naruto replied as he saw a wind bullet coming towards them.

"Heh fine "Ninpou: Toad Oil bullet!"

Naruto then called out his technique "Katon:Endan!"

Then they called out the jutsu together "Katon: Gamayu Endan!"

The collaboration ninjutsu easily overpowered the wind jutsu and then combined with it as well and then proceeded to turn the sand into glass. Per instruction Gamabuntan drew his blade while Naruto hopped onto it channeling wind chakra into it.

Gamabunta then proceeded to cut off the head of the Tanuki while the rest of its body crumbled away. Gaara was completely unconscious while the Shukaku was out of it and unable to continue.

"Well nicely done Bunta I'll be calling you again soon if I ever find another bijuu for you to fight." Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Genma then came out of his hiding spot straightened his clothes and then called the winner. "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto!"

** XxX**

**Hey guys sorry if you were disappointed with the big Naruto vs Gaara fight, it's just really hard for me to change their fighting styles as of now. My Naruto doesn't waste time or moves, he's efficient. If this wasn't supposed to be such a big fight I would've had Naruto give him a five pronged seal or some other kind of a sealing method to hold back the Shukaku instead of making it drawn out. I still hope it was good enough considering all of this and I'll be posting up the newest chapter shortly to conclude this arc.**


	9. The Invasion sorta

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would've left someone like Shisui alive instead of Sasuke.**

**Hey guys wow, and here I was thinking that I wouldn't be doing one chapter per day with school going on I guess I'm just that good hehe. Alright I know most of you are wanting more fights like Naruto vs Orochimaru, don't worry I have another one of those coming up this chapter. Also when I get to shippuden there will be a lot more big fights because it's not like Naruto will be facing genin anymore but S-rank ninja so trust me there'll be a ton more.**

**Review Shout outs :**

**redlox2: Great I'm stoked you liked it! And that's totally fine I'm glad you're making things clear.**

**Blackroselover: Hmm didn't really think of that, I'll put that into consideration. Considering…DONE you shall see if I said yes or no in this chapter.**

**grimangel163/soulofdragon1: Thanks guys!**

**JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: Yah as I said on the top I'll be having more big fights once I had the chunin exams finished, it's realllllly hard to do a big fight when all of Naruto's opponents are mere genin.**

**lightningblade49: Yah keep stuff like that coming, I just don't want to be like Sasuke and his MS spamming the thing, hmm I'll be getting rid of Orochimaru soon.**

**Irishfighter: I changed the poll to where you can vote for both.**

**perseus peverell: Yah sorry about that it's just a habit of mine to try and explain myself when I do something out of the ordinary or whatever. For the one-sided battles it was just that they were all bad match ups for the other person. Neji, cant do anything about Lee's speed if he cant move fast enough, Temari, if you take away her wind jutsu's she's pretty weak when you have her against a taijutsu expert's student. Chouji, too slow and unstrategically minded to out think Shikamaru. Yugito vs an OC yah Shin's just like a stronger version of Sakura oh and male, thinks he's all that, son of a powerful official blabbity blah. Naruto vs Gaara, Gaara just isn't good for offense right now it's not until the Sasuke retrieval arc he actually showed some decent offensive moves.**

**It seems I like to ramble a lot, no wonder some people just skip the shout outs, but hey, they have spoilers and information to some of your unasked questions. Anyway here's the newest chapter.**

** XxX**

After the fight had finished the whole entire crowd, awestruck that Naruto had defeated a bijuu, and had mastered two infamous jutsu, and on top of that managed to summon the fourth's toad Gamabunta.

Up in the stands, Sasuke was fuming, he had gotten there just as Yugito's fight started. He just couldn't understand how Naruto was so strong, and he didn't know how to get stronger, it's not like there was anyone strong in a village full of famous shinobi that were almost all willing to help him.

Sakura and Ino were trying to convince themselves that Sasuke was still stronger and better than Naruto, but just couldn't get past the fact that Sasuke can't do anything to stop a twenty story tall bijuu that shoots off big huge wind bullets of death.

Orochimaru in the Kazekage's robes was licking his lips at the prospect of having Naruto on his side, he knew he couldn't switch bodies with him because of the Kyuubi, but to have such an asset on his team, he would quickly rise farther into power. His only plan for Sasuke was for him to be a baby maker to hopefully make stronger kids, to him Sasuke was only as useful to him and worthy of being a next host as Sakura was. 'Sasuke would be simple to trick into coming with me while Naruto would be rather difficult, with all of his root training he must be completely loyal to Konoha. I don't want to kidnap either of them, otherwise Konoha would instantly retaliate to rescue their precious Uchiha. That is, if they survive today.'

He decided he had seen enough of Naruto's skills for now he motioned for his guards to be prepared. He quickly threw a smoke bomb and then grabbed Sarutobi, and jumped up onto the roof. "Well, well Sarutobi, you've gotten slow in your old age. "

He never noticed the old man's smirk or took heed to the sudden build up of chakra "Boom!"

'Grr, well I see how this is going; this body can't take many more of those hits, and then quickly make a new one.' Orochimaru thought as he quickly had to make a new body again, agitated that he had to waste a ton of chakra so soon when he could've easily avoided that if he hadn't underestimated the old hokage.

As his bodyguards positioned themselves to form a barrier they quickly heard a jutsu being called out. "Doton Swamp of the Underworld!" they quickly had to jump up and forego the barrier in order to escape but that seemed to be toad sage's plan.

"Ninpou: bring down the house jutsu!"

None of them had the muscle to stop the falling toad, attempted to summon a Rashomon to impede the summons fall but they found themselves inside a barrier that forbade them from summoning any chakra that they quickly recognized. "You didn't think you were the only ones who could make a barrier did you?" Jiraiya questioned.

Back in the stands Naruto and his clones, along with all the Jounin and some of the chunin were quickly dispatching all of the Sound nin that were hiding amongst the crowd while it was proving difficult among the amassed panic of the citizens. He kind of wished that they were all knocked out, he quickly decided to do just that.

He summoned about half of his killing intent which then quickly knocked out all of those who were non shinobi, while the Sound ninja in that area that were Chunin and below just froze making them easy pickings for the Leaf nin around them.

Naruto quickly left the rest of them to the Jounin who he assumed could easily handle these guys. He then jumped over to where he saw a falling toad landing on some sound nin inside a chakra barrier.

After the toad dispersed, four very battered and broken sound nin tried to crawl away. Orochimaru had quickly gotten away once he saw Jiraiya's Doton jutsu.

After the coast was clear Orochimaru quickly reappeared on the stadium floor while trying to judge his options. Sarutobi and Jiraiya appeared in front of him while Naruto stayed back to await an opportunity to help.

Jiraiya decided to strike first "Ranjishigami no jutsu!" he called out as his hair extended and formed a lions mouth as it went to entangle and attack Orochimaru.

Orochimaru quickly jumped up to get out of the way while the hair came up and followed him. He quickly summoned a large snake to counter Jiraiya's jutsu but it was quickly pierced through the inside by many different spikes of chakra infused hair.

After the smoke cleared Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. He reappeared a distance away before calling out a jutsu. "Mandara no Jin!" Countless snakes erupted from his mouth and then all drew a blade that erupted from their mouths.

Naruto took this as his cue to step in along with a clone. "Katon: Searing Tsunami!/Fuuton: Wind wave!

The enormous wall of fire quickly filled up the entire opposite side of the arena floor quickly incinerating all of the snakes. He heard a call of a jutsu " Summonng: Four pillar Rashomon!"

As four gigantic gates surrounded Orochimaru they were quickly surrounded by flames. Barely keeping all of the heat out. After the jutsu ended. Orochimaru quickly heard another jutsu being called from above him.

"Katon:Endan!/Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

As the giant fireball shot through the opening in Orochimaru's defense, the snake sannin quickly summoned a snake to take the damage for him but the only one capable of doing so against such a technique would be Manda. 'Oh well, he's served his purpose enough.'

Orochimaru quickly hid in his mouth until the technique was over. Once it was complete, he walked out of the dead snake's mouth ready for his next move where he could gain an upper hand.

"Kukuku, so unfair sensei, three against one? Allow me to even these odds. Summoning: Edo tensei"

Two coffins came up with the insignia for 'first' and 'second' on them. While Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Naruto looked shocked while two well known figures stepped out.

"Saru, you've certainly gotten old haven't you? Are you the one who has summoned us using my technique?" The nidaime asked.

"No that would be me Orochimaru, I thank you for creating such a jutsu, it has come in quite in handy for situations like these but enough of this chit chat." Orochimaru leaned forward to implant the kunai with the talisman to control them both.

Acting quickly Naruto called out his technique "Fuuton: reppusho!"

The blast of wind quickly knocked away the two kunai which then sent them to two of Naruto's clones.

The fighting was over now in the stands and now all of the shinobi there have been watching the fight while looking for a time when they may need to assist the trio. They have been stunned so far by Naruto's prowess with his jutsu.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi then motioned for two of the jounin in the stands, Genma and Gai, to quickly snatch the former hokage's.

"Once this fight is over I want you to examine those seals and see if it's possible to alter it." Sarutobi said to Jiraiya. (A/n just so you know as of now both of them aren't fully revived, they need to have some kind of seal to keep them here, so they can't fully move very well or easily.)

"Hai Sarutobi-sensei but first let's take care of our resident pedophile." Jiraiya responded while building up his chakra.

'Hmm that puts a major dent in my plans, but what to do now? I would make this a battle of attrition if Jiraiya and Naruto weren't here, I cant use too many ninjutsu without them being a complete waste with all three of them being strong in ninjutsu while with Naruto it probably wouldn't even make a dent in his chakra supply to overpower any of my techniques. Genjutsu is an option but considering all three of their levels I doubt it would do any good and also the jounin in the stands would quickly free them if any got caught. Taijutsu seems to be my only real option for this.' Orochimaru pondered.

He quickly summoned Kusanagi from his mouth and assumed his stance. Naruto drew his wakizashi while Sarutobi summoned enma and transformed him into his diamond staff. Jiraiya just looked at them both before pouting and pulling out a kunai.

Orochimaru struck first striking at Naruto with an overhead slash destroying Naruto's blade which attempted to block it even with its wind chakra while Sarutobi extended his staff to block it while Naruto ducked under the strike with a jutsu forming into his palm. At the same time Enma had one of his arms extend from the staff and grab ahold of his face to keep him in place and the other held onto his sword's hilt to prevent him from striking with it.

Jiraiya called out a technique to also keep him from getting away. "Doton: Doryuheiki!"

Naruto finished the technique he spent the most time working on "Fuuton: Rasengan!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the prospect of getting hit with that and tried to channel chakra to the point of impact to lessen the blow. He was sent flying clear through the earth wall before skidding into the base of the stadiums wall.

He shakily tried to get up while struggling to concentrate to be able to shed his skin but found himself unable too. 'This body is at its limits. I can't go on without surely failing.' He quickly summoned a snake and crawled into it's mouth and then proceeded to burrow deep into the ground to make its escape.

"Well that was anticlimactic, what a wimp." Naruto said while examining his ruined wakizashi.

"If you are worried about your broken sword I think you can make do with this one, you've definitely earned using it, and it was not meant to just lay around collecting dust." Sarutobi said while handing Kusanagi over to Naruto who quickly nodded and examined it.

Most of the shinobi were just gawking at Naruto who had managed to get through a battle with S-ranked ninja's without a scratch on him. He then proceeded to make it shrink down to a size suitable for him not being quite used to a very long sword. 'That'll come in handy.'

"Well let's go round up all of the captured or injured enemy shinobi and check and see if we have any losses." Jiraiya stated.

"YOSH! Hokage-sama we have suffered only minor injuries to our youthful bodies, we did not leave any alive although sir! They were most unyouthful and were a disgrace to the flames of youth and we were forced to extinguish their corrupted flames!" Gai yelled from his spot making the nearby shinobi who were dumb enough to stand near him i.e. Sakura and Ino quickly cover their ears in pain.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW EH SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" Kakashi yelled from his spot happy that the tables have turned.

Yugito had helped out the leaf nin taking out the sound-nin and then proceeded to watch the fight proud of Naruto for doing so well.

"Well that's that then well, I'm gonna go take a nap now that these exams are cancelled." Naruto said to Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

**One week Later**

"Because of your extreme skill and your apparent ability to lead the most unruly team of genin I have seen in years. Also for your service in the invasion we are proud to award you with the rank of Chunin, and now because of all your clear experience and the fact that you can stand up to most jounin and even defeat a full bijuu we also promote you to the rank of Tokubetsu jonin." Sarutobi said while handing over a chunin vest over to Naruto.

"Once you have sufficient practice with working with other teams we will upgrade you to full Jounin." The sandaime said with a look of pride on his face.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruto replied while putting on the vest and placing several of his scrolls into the different pockets.

The hokage then proceeded to give a chunin vest to both Lee and Shikamaru for their prowess and leadership abilities respectively. He planned on pairing the two up quite often so Lee could pick up a lot of strategic abilities from Shikamaru.

Later that night, at the party celebrating the three of them advancing higher in rank, the entire rookie nine and Gai's squad were there, along with the sensei's.

Sasuke had to be dragged there by Kakashi with a threat to be flung into the girls favorite changing room at the academy bound and not to mention naked if he tried to make a break for it.

He was still in a pissy mood ever since he saw how truly strong Naruto was compared to him. He had been training nonstop since then and then the fact that he made Tokubetsu jounin made it even worse.

Naruto had invited Yugito to the party while, Shikamaru brought Temari seeing how they the Sand-nin were just following orders from Orochimaru and not their late Kazekage. Neji came with tenten, and so all the other guys came with other female genin that had asked them out. There were only three people without a date and that was Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino.

Sakura and Ino's conversation merely consisted of "Ha, you didn't come here with a date you're so such a loser!" "What do you mean you didn't get a date either oh hey Sasuke-kun will you dance with me "shut up and go away" "I love you Sasuke-kun!" they would both say at the same time.

A few days later after getting back from a mission with a couple of other Jounin Naruto decided to just relax for a little while before doing any more training.

"Have a good mission Gaki?" Naruto heard from above him.

"Meh it was a total snoozefest, the only thing good about diplomatic missions are the fact that they pay well." Naruto responded while yawning.

"Well we got another mission for you, we apparently have to go and fetch my wayward team-mate to see if she will try and start up that medical nin program she wanted to do all those years ago. Apparently Danzo liked it but, we didn't have the time or resources to do it at the time, but now we do. So that's another of the changes we're implementing here." Jiraiya said.

"Alright let's head out now I already got all of my stuff packed and ready to go." Naruto responded.

After about an hour of walking they stopped at a nearby town that was having a carnival going on. "Go have some fun Gaki, it will take some time before we can find Tsunade, so we might as well take our time." Jiraiya said while heading into a tavern.

Naruto quickly decided to just head out into the forest to do some more training. After he arrived he quickly sensed a massive chakra signature coming his way that was comparable to bijuu levels.

He made several shadow clones and separated them throughout the woods to replace with them if needed. And sent another one to go and get Jiraiya. "Come on out! Only a completely talentless loser wouldn't be able to sense that large of a chakra signature."

Out walked two people he quickly recognized the two from the bingo book and quickly prepared himself for the fight of his life. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, never would expect to see a couple of S-ranked criminals like yourselves here, let alone in the middle of a deserted forest…together… by yourselves… stalking little boys." Naruto said with a smirk.

Both Itachi and Kisame twitched, "So he's got a mouth on him eh Itachi? This brat needs to be taught a lesson although it's surprising that he already knows who we are."

Itachi just stared at him impassively "Naruto-kun come with us"

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"No"

"darn!"'worth a shot though'

Kisame tired of just talking when he was itching for a fight ever since he was forced to abandon the one with that spandex wearing idiot quickly rushed forward with his sword drawn intent on ending this now.

Naruto drew his Kusanagi sword and using his superior speed quickly dodged Kisame's overhead slash by jumping to the left and then extending his blade, and then coating it with wind chakra.

Kisame quickly hit the floor to get away while Naruto continued on going for Itachi who easily tracked it with his sharingan nimbly jumped over the blade.

"How did a brat like you get Orochimaru-teme's blade?" Kisame questioned.

Naruto just stayed impassive, not feeling like trying to anger them anymore and deciding to concentrate on the fight. He sheathed his blade and went with a different blade.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" He then rushed forward trying to hit Itachi who was having a hard time keeping out of its way. He noticed Kisame calling off a jutsu from behind and quickly shunshined back to where he was. He attempted to use a downward slice but only succeeded in getting his back.

Kisame's jutsu ran straight into Itachi's bunshin Daibakuha.

Naruto deciding to go on a full offensive tried using some of is bigger collaboration jutsu that would make it hard to dodge or for Samehada to suck the chakra from.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea boy, I mean you're in my territory now." Naruto just made more hand signs which Kisame matched guessing his idea. "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" They both called out.

Naruto continued with more hand signs "Raiton: Lightning dragon!" His dragon then combined with both his and Kisame's jutsu before going down to attack kisame who was using Samehada as best as he could to absorb the attack.

While he was still there Naruto had one of his clones hold off Itachi for just a second while he himself went to strike Kisame from behind. 'I may really hate being underestimated but hey it sure helps against guys like this.'

Kisame being unable to move was quickly struck from behind by a "Fuuton: rasengan which promptly sent him flying straight into the remains of the Lightning charged water dragon.

Itachi quickly got rid of Naruto's clone and decided to end this. "Look into my eyes Naruto-kun."

"What kind of idiot intentionally looks into a sharingan users eye!"

Naruto quickly charged intent on trying to stall more time while Jiraiya got there and until Kisame got back up. He knew trying to use plain old taijutsu, Kenjutsu was still risky, although there was another option.

"Fuuton: Wind drills" A drill of wind appeared on each of Naruto's hands. "This'll help even the odds against those predicting eyes of yours."

Naruto quickly engaged Itachi who found it hard to have time to land a hit, Naruto knew that if he slipped up once Itachi would end this. After about a minute of dodging Naruto's strikes Itachi quickly formed a hand seal then called out his jutsu.

"Suiton: Suigadan" the technique quickly managed to strike Naruto who then puffed out of existence.

"Excellent job Naruto-kun getting out of there with a kawarimi as fast as you did. But now it's time I finish this."

Itachi took a step forward on the water before stopping. "It's been a long time, Sasu-chan. But as you can see, once again, I am busy so go away."

"Yeah beat it Sasuke-teme, why would a genin like you ever stand ever chance against an S-rank ninja?" Naruto called out happy for the reprieve so he can find a way out of this. 'Ok they definitely aren't trying to really kill me otherwise they would have already. And the only reason why they would want me is for Kyuu-chan. So that's why they want me alive, so she won't get killed with me, that explains why I haven't been completely demolished yet.'

He watched as Sasuke started screaming after pitifully trying to kill Itachi. Just as Naruto was about to get back into the fight, he saw Jiraiya appear behind Itachi and then raised his hands in a placating gesture to show he wasn't here to fight.

"Itachi, Hokage-sama and the elders have requested me to tell you once we saw you again that you are free to come home and that your mission is done."

Itachi's eyes, not to mention Naruto's, widened when Jiraiya said that. Naruto body flickered over there to pick up the unconscious Sasuke.

"B-but what about my mission to keep an eye on the akatsuki?"

"It's being taken care of what we need right now is for one of our strongest nin to come back to the village. Danzo and the Sandaime will be coming clean with the village about the Coup de tat, they feel having you back will be worth giving up some pride and face in the nations." Jiraiya responded. He then placed a hand on his shoulder, "ya know there's no real need to feel guilty for what you have done, it was the only real thing we could do without starting the fourth shinobi war."

Itachi just nodded solemnly. "There is one bit of unfinished business to take care of though." He quickly shunshined back to where Kisame was and proceeded to knock him out and kick away samehada while Jiraiya placed it into a sealing scroll.

"We'll escort you back into the village and then Naruto and I will complete our task." Jiraiya said.

"I wonder how Sasuke-teme will react once he gets up though"

** XxX**

**And that's a wrap, I hope I gave you guys some good fights today, but dang its just so hard to write fights for people who you have little to no idea what all techniques they have. I mean Orochimaru spent years trying to learn all the jutsu in the world while he's only shown hardly any that are worth using in a fight they were primarily just supplementary attacks. **

**Ok anyway I wanted to add a unique twist of my own so I decided to have Itachi return to Konoha and not in a body bag. I'll be finishing and concluding the search for Tsunade arc next chapter. If you guys have any ideas for an side mission or side arc give me some ideas. I mostly just come up with the original stuff as I go along I mean I never planned to do stuff like have Itachi join Konoha again until I actually wrote it. I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy I guess oh well read and review. **

**Kakashidex out**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**Naruto: Soldier of Root**

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

**I'M SORRY! Ok I know I haven't updated in 10 months but I really just haven't had the time to put a lot of effort into doing a consecutive story they would've all come out halfcocked if I didn't put my full attention to them but anyway I should be updating relatively quickly now that I'm back so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yah might as well join the club cus the only one who does hasn't even heard of me.**

** XxX**

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi had started on their trek back to konoha so Itachi could be reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha now that his long term mission as a double-agent within akatsuki has become null and void.

'It's about time I clear my name and hopefully be able to clear my conscience.' Itachi thought to himself.

Naruto had a clone carry an unconscious Sasuke over his back while Itachi had an equally knocked out kisame over his. Jiraiya was the lucky one only having to seal Samehada into a scroll.

About halfway there they ran into Maito Gai, who had been sent to pursue after Sasuke and to make sure Naruto had not been taken.

"Yosh! Jiraiya-sama, Lord Hokage sent me to retrieve young Sasuke-kun here! But what are you doing with our most un-youthful former comrade Itachi!" Gai questioned.

"All shall be explained soon Gai, but in short Itachi was ordered to kill his clan, and he has been an agent of ours in Akatsuki for years, the old man had decided to end his mission and bring him back. He believes he can do more good for us at home than gathering intel on the akatsuki." Jiraiya stated.

Gai took a minute to process the words before starting to cry anime tears and yelling "YOSH! A thousand apologies Itachi-san! I wish my flames of youth could shine as brightly as yours for forcing yourself to give up your future for your village. I will strive to fan the flames of my youth to even greater heights! From now on, you are my eternal rival!"

The trio sweatdropped at Gai's antics while Itachi mentally smirked before saying "Well then 'eternal rival' to prove you are worthy of being a rival to me, you need to carry both Kisame to the Torture and Interrogation department and Sasuke-kun to the hospital in under an hour. Otherwise your 'flames of youth shall be vanquished."

Gai immediately paid attention while nodding vigorously "It shall be done and to prove my youthfulness I will complete this task in thirty minutes! If I cannot do this I will run around Konoha 10,000 times while they are both still on my back. And I cannot do that I-"

"Gai you are on the clock" Itachi said.

"Yosh! So long my youthful comrades!" the spandex wearing man yelled before taking off in a trail of dust.

"Well that went over well" Itachi said.

"You really dodged the bullet on that one, oh well lets head on back to the council so they can be briefed on the new developments." The toad sage said before picking up the pace.

"Right!/Hai" the remaining two in the group replied.

** XxX**

After the three of them had managed to get through to the hokage tower while avoiding any other ninja so they wouldn't have to deal with explaining as to why Itachi Uchiha was back in Konoha, let alone twice in one day, the first time engaging in combat with three of Konoha's Jounin.

Sarutobi had already called for the meeting and was waiting for the three to arrive. 'This probably won't go over too well, oh well what can they really do about it, and we all know how much the civilians love the sharingan.'

After a few minutes of waiting Jiraiya entered the room followed by Naruto and Itachi. Immediately the room was in an uproar with the Anbu poised to attack, only halted by a signal from the hokage to stand down, while the civilians were in panic and trying to make a break for it.

"Calm down everyone Itachi has been brought here by my orders there is nothing to fear!" the old hokage yelled out while the members reluctantly going back to their seats while the majority looked apprehensive.

The clans heads just looked on impassively waiting for an explanation but ready to fight if necessary.

"Thank you, now to start us off I will tell you all the truth about Itachi and his clan. The Uchiha were planning a coup de tat and Itachi was our agent on the inside, the elders and I all back up this claim." Hiruzen stated while his two teammates and Danzo nodded.

"After negotiations repeatedly failed our only option was to eradicate the Uchiha clan rather than start a civil war within the village which I am certain other villages like Kumo or Iwa wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of, especially with how recent the Kyuubi incident had occurred, and our weakened state."

"Itachi was the one to eliminate the traitors before they struck first, and was labeled a traitor himself before becoming a missing-nin and joining the criminal organization the akatsuki, who he has been a double agent of ours ever since. "

The shinobi in the room who knew Itachi before he left nodded to themselves since it made sense to them that the peace-loving young man would never destroy his family without some kind of major reason.

The civilians still looked a bit skeptical but decided to wait and see what would happen from there.

The hokage continued after letting all of that sink in, "now Itachi will be reinstated as a leaf Jounin and will begin to partake in missions once more, he will prove himself once again as he did in the past are there any objections to this?"

Everyone in the room remained silent to ponder what the outcome would be of their decision. The civilians naturally couldn't even have a say in the final outcome since this was a shinobi matter but were just there so they could verify everything that was said to the populace in their districts.

"I see no reason for Itachi-san here to be punished for his actions, he was ordered to do it and the magnitude of his orders should be punishment enough. However there will be many who will be mistrustful so it will take major action to win everyone's trust back." Inoichi said while his two team-mates and the other major clans nodded as well in agreement.

"Well its decided then, Itachi will be sent along with Jiraiya and Naruto to retrieve tsunade to begin her medical-nin corp. and we will announce the news to everyone while you are gone to allow the worst of it to blow over." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Itachi said while bowing and beginning to exit the room with the two of them.

Jiraiya stopped and waited for the room to clear before talking "Itachi should mix back in with the shinobi forces once everything is explained without too much trouble, the most problematic thing is his brother Sasuke."

"Once his mind heals from his brother's latest Tsukyomi attack he will once again strive for revenge there is no real telling what he will do. Also we have captured Itachi's teammate Kisame Hoshigaki and we should hopefully have extracted all the information he has with Inoichi and the other Yamanaka working on him not to mention Ibiki and Anko." Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi nodded "Very well good luck on tracking my wayward student."

** XxX**

A little while later on the road to Tanzaku no Gai Jiraiya was walking in silence while listening to Naruto and Itachi's conversation. Naruto would be asking questions on anything related to Akatsuki while learning more about Itachi while telling about himself.

Once they arrived back at the town where the carnival had been held they decided to stop for the night while Naruto had his clones go out for evening training in the forest and a few more to read jutsu scrolls while he slept.

After about a week of walking through Hi no Kuni they arrived in Tanzaku no Gai where they stopped at a restaurant only to find their mission objective right inside.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled out in surprise.

'That's tsunade? They weren't kidding when they said that she uses a henge to hide her appearance she looks like she's still in her twenties.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade said startled as well to see her old teammate, what's next? Orochimaru popping up out of the blue? unlikely.

"Who would've thought I'd have found you here and not in some casino or out running from more debt collectors." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

Tsunade had the decency to look somewhat sheepish, while Shizune introduced herself politely to Itachi and Naruto.

Tsunade looked over at Itachi intently before speaking "Would you please care to tell me why an S-ranked missing ninja is accompanying you along with another blonde brat, and I thought only Orochimaru had a fetish for little boys. It seems you have that and then one for blonde ones."

Jiraiya quickly took a couple steps away from Naruto while said blonde quickly hid behind shizune rambling about how he wasn't into that.

Jiraiya quickly had a look of horror on his face. "Tsunade how dare you! After all these years of peak- er hem research I thought I had proven that I am the straightest guy there is."

Tsunade looked at him disbelievingly while smirking on the inside.

After about a bit more teasing Jiraiya explained Itachi's situation.

Tsunade nodded before speaking again "So who's the new blonde brat? we all know how that turned out last time."

Naruto proceeded to introduce himself "I am Naruto Uzumaki, tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha, it is an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama."

'Better be respectful for right now while we need her to come with us, she's famed to have an extremely short temper and ticking her off won't exactly help the mission.' He thought to himself.

"Well anyway what do you want with me Jiraiya, don't tell me the old man kicked the bucket and wants me to ask me to be hokage again because you already know my answer." Tsunade said while sipping another drink.

"No of course not, nothing of the sort, we are actually here to request you to come back to start that medic-nin corp. that you had tried to start so long ago. Back then we didn't have the money or resources to get it to work and now we do." Jiraiya said.

Itachi, Shizune, and Naruto just went over into another booth to talk amongst themselves while the two teammates discussed.

"So how long have you been with Tsunade, Shizune-san?" inquired Naruto.

"For quite a good number of years, she has been training me as her apprentice, I'd like to think I'm almost as proficient in the medical ninja arts as she is." Shizune replied.

The conversation continued on as they talked about themselves while Itachi started to loosen up showing a more laid back personality while not having to pretend to be evil 24/7 or not having to act emotionless during battle.

"Konoha shall take care of all of your debts and pay you handsomely for leading the charge in this new area, and then thanks to our old teammate there's a certain… surprise waiting for you back at home." Jiraiya said while grinning hoping this might sweeten the deal a bit.

"The village has taken much from me, it is about time they actually offer me something, just as long as they don't try and make me hokage I might decide to stick around but if this is some kind of trick I am out and you'll also be missing a very vital aspect to your reproductive system." Tsunade said with a bit of her killing intent at the end.

Jiraiya sweated a bit in his seat before managing to smile "It's settled then I guess we will leave in the morning."

** XxX**

On the road back home Naruto was talking to Tsunade and telling about himself while learning more about her.

The four experienced shinobi quickly sensed two presences heading there way before Jiraiya called out "Come on out you old pedophile! We know you and your flunky are here."

"Kukuku it seems you have improved slightly in your taste of companions dobe, it's nice to see you again Tsunade." The pale Sannin said while coming out of the earth with his second in command Kabuto.

"I was hoping to speak to you before you left Tsunade in order to ask you to consider joining me in search for knowledge, but it seems you have already thrown your lot in with these imbeciles, although it is a great surprise to see Itachi-kun here after so long." Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

Inwardly though, he was getting a bit worried, he knew if he couldn't get either Itachi or Tsunade with him he could not win against all of them. 'Kabuto could possibly get rid of the little assistant but he might not fare too well against Naruto-kun although I should still be able to incapacitate him by using the curse seal.'

He kept this train of thought unaware of Naruto's 'changes' to the seal.

"I heard about how well your so called invasion went Orochimaru, these 'imbeciles' as you called them seemed to be able to completely rout your attempt at destroying the leaf village. I feel it wise to side with them, rather than the losing side." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I also know the perfect way for Itachi here to regain some trust back in konoha, and destroying another of Konoha's greatest criminals will do just the trick don't you think?" Jiraiya said while getting into a fighting stance and starting to draw upon massive amounts of chakra.

"That is most unfortunate Tsunade, I'm afraid you may not leave here alive then Tsunade, the same goes for you Jiraiya, soon I will be the only remaining Sannin." The snake sannin while preparing himself.

"Naruto you and Shizune get rid of his little helper while the three of us will get rid of Orochimaru. Can you handle it?" Jiraiya asked already certain of his answer.

"Sure thing Jiraiya-sensei this shouldn't take too long it's time I cut loose a bit c'mon Shizune-neechan" Naruto said before adding a foxy grin and drawing Kusanagi from his back.

"Let's go wild!"

** XxX**

**A/n I'm back and better than ever things will be escalating for a bit I just had to get Itachi's implementation into the story **

**I am truly sorry to my devoted fans and I hope I can make this story great and that you all will enjoy it. I should hopefully be updating again in the next few days.**

**I wont be adding much fluff in between Naruto and yugito until after the timeskip most likely. Or will I?  
><strong>

**Kakashidex out.  
><strong>

**Feels good to say that again  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 confrontation

**Naruto: Soldier of Root**

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Big surprise.**

**Review shoutouts: nahhhh**

** XxX**

Naruto discreetly formed a group of shadow clones and dispersed them throughout the area to be kawarimied if needed.

Shizune put Tonton down who went to find some cover while the kage-level combat was taking place.

"Cover me while I engage four-eyes here up close so try to keep your distance." Naruto said without taking his eyes off his quarry.

The dark haired medic nodded while loading her senbon launcher strapped to her arm.

After a few more seconds Naruto decided to make the first move, dashing towards Kabuto, Kusanagi in hand going for an upwards slash.

Kabuto back-stepped trying to get some distance while making hand seals. A second later a blue glow encased both of his hands while he continued to stay out of Naruto's reach.

'Chakra scalpels, gotta make sure he doesn't touch me with those. Time to make things even.' Naruto thought to himself before forming a hand sign after sheathing his blade.

"Fuuton: Wind drills" the blonde called out while his hands became surrounded by partially invisible swirling blades of wind.

They met together with Naruto going with a right hook at the medics face.

Said medic moved his body to the left while striking with his left hand to attempt to disable a muscle on the younger ninja's shoulder.

Naruto quickly followed through with his punches momentum and rolled forward with Kabuto's back to Shizune who quickly fired off several of her senbon.

Kabuto leapt off to the side and then looked back to where Naruto had been to see that he was gone.

He heard a rumbling from below him and quickly jumped into the air to avoid a cluster of spikes that rose six feet off of the ground.

As soon as he landed he was forced fall backwards and roll to avoid a wind drill encased fist courtesy of Naruto.

He continued to slide back hoping to get some distance from the blonde shinobi.

'I can't keep this up at close range, at this rate I'm going to slip up and he'll finish me, even with my healing ability he's too dangerous to continue fighting up close and by his file, and from the info Orochimaru-sama gave me his long-range ninjutsu is superb as well, this will indeed be a tough fight.' Kabuto thought to himself.

** XxX**

"Kukukukuku, Itachi-kun, why on earth would you consider going back with these Konoha buffoons? Someone like you is far better suited joining forces with me." Orochimaru stated while still trying to weigh his options.

"These 'buffoons' as you so call them seemed to have defeated you quite nicely last I heard, and I don't normally side with those that are going to lose." The stoic Uchiha responded.

"Enough chit-chat Orochimaru! It's time that we finish this, and put an end to your existence once and for all!" Tsunade yelled out while stomping her foot into the ground for emphasis, making a small crater in the process.

Jiraiya decided to act first calling out his technique "Katon: Endan!"

Orochimaru dashed to the corner of the field to get out of its range only to be met by Tsunade who quickly engaged him in a taijutsu battle.

She would lash out with strikes and kicks while Orochimaru would continue to try to keep his distance and seek to find an opening.

As this continued for a few minutes Jiraiya was building up his chakra to summon the toad elders.

Orochimaru did a backspring to avoid another attempt by Tsunade to turn him into a pancake. He then lept forward with his right arm turning into snakes in an attempt to retaliate.

Itachi took this as his cue to step into the fight calling out his jutsu "Suiton: Rising surface slicer!"

A blade of water rose up from the ground and quickly cut through all the snakes that Orochimaru had summoned before dissipating.

Through all the blood and gore from the snakes Tsunade lept forward again in another attempt to attack her old teammate striking out with her right arm.

Going with the flow of her punch he maneuvered his body to just barely avoid the strike while she landed right beside him. He quickly kicked her in the midsection with his right leg sending her back several feet and then he leapead forward in a follow up attempt quickly lashing out in several punches to her body making Tsunade groan in pain.

Going with a punch to her face, his arm was stopped halfway by Tsunades hand while she looked at him with a grin. "Its my turn now."

She yanked on his arm pulling him towards her while burying her other hand square into his gut with an uppercut.

The long-haired sannin quickly went flying backwards into a nearby stone that was quickly left with an Orochimaru shaped crater in its side.

As Orochimaru started to crawl out he heard a cry from above him.

"Heavenly Kick of pain!"

He looked up just to be caught square in the face with Tsunades falling axe kick which quickly shattered the area around them.

As the dust settled and Tsunade jumped out to avoid any surprises she could see 'Orochimaru' turning into mud and dissipating.

'He mustve switched after a punched him into the rock, so where could he have run off too.'

Orochimaru reappeared out of the ground behind Jiraiya in an attempt to strike him as he was building up his chakra.

As he lunged towards him he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke before being sent flying backwards with a powerful kick from the toad sage.

Out of the smoke walked Jiraiya with Fukasaku and Shima resting atop his shoulders. "Now the fight truly begins."

** XxX**

Kabuto leapt back narrowly avoiding another one of Naruto's fire attacks, his skin starting to already heal the burns he received.

"Very good Naruto-kun, you almost had me there, keep this up you might actually accomplish something." Kabuto said with a smirk in an attempt to get under his skin while on the inside thinking of how on earth he was going to survive this.

Naruto just smirked at him back "You can try to weasel and sneak your way out of this one, but you and your butt buddy over there are going to finally get what's coming to you."

Kabuto just gritted his teeth before throwing two kunai, one going for Naruto's face and the other towards his torso.

Naruto quickly sent two kunai of his own to intercept them and then called his jutsu to supplement it.

As soon as they struck each other he called out Fuuton: Gale Palm!" which quickly sent all four kunai flying towards kabuto at an insane speed.

As Kabuto dove to the side to avoid the strike he was forced to try and avoid a taijutsu assault by Naruto once more who opened with a drill encased hand once more.

Kabuto leaned to the left while pulling out one of his kunai and then attempted to slice Naruto in the side who in turn followed through with his punch with a roll and then pushed off his hands in a backwards mule kick in an attempt to nail Kabuto in the gut.

As Naruto lifted off kabuto jumped into a backspring to keep some distance.

As Naruto landed he caught up with Kabuto and lashed out with three quick punches aimed at Kabutos body, who quickly back stepped. Only to be met from behind with two of the clones Naruto had created at the beginning of the fight and who both called out their jutsu simultaneously "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu/Fuuton:Great Breakthrough!"

As Kabuto moved to dodge he heard another cry from the original Naruto. "Doton: Rising encampment wall!"

As walls proceeded to surround him to prevent him from getting away from the fireball starting to head his way completed the distance and crashed into the earthen walls and burn everything in that general area.

Once the smoke cleared Kabuto was nowhere to be found. Both of the clones looked down just in time to be stabbed through the leg with a kunai from a hand that came from the ground, dispersing them.

The hands disappeared as quickly as they came and Naruto could only predict that Kabuto would probably try to get away so he decided to try a new jutsu from an earth scroll he received from Danzo.

"Doton: Earth Eruption!"

Manipulating the earth around him he quickly formed a tunnel coming up out of the ground and then spitting out the earth beneath the surface as well as a certain bespectacled shinobi.

"You didn't think you could get away did you Kabuto-teme? We were just starting to get acquainted, I was just about to introduce your face to my foot!" Naruto yelled while weaving more hand signs "Katon: Rising Tower!"

As Kabuto was still in the air he looked down to see a large pillar of fire rising up to his position all he could do was take cover behind some of the earth that was being spitten out with him and focus his healing chakra to already begin healing his body before being engulfed in the flames.

As the remaining earth and rocks fell after being spat out and the flames starting to die down, Naruto could only watch as a figure started to walk out of the smoke.

A limping Kabuto was walking out putting a crispy arm back into place and then eating a blood pill to replenish what he had lost as well as a soldier pill to get some chakra back after expending a ton healing himself.

Besides having lots of articles of his clothing burned off and smelling a lot like ash his body seemed to be no worse for wear.

"Well you may be a sniveling cowardly weasel, but you're a survivor I'll give you that four-eyes." Naruto said before planning his next move.

Kabuto chose not to speak instead focusing on healing himself and staying ready for Naruto's next move. 'His taijutsu perfectly counteracts my own, I can't get a clear strike to incapacitate him in the chest and all I can't take out his arms or legs because of those accursed wind drills and if even manage to get a minor hit in the Kyuubi will heal it and there'd be no point. I'll just have to survive until I find an opening to turn the tables and end him.

Naruto quickly lifted several of the surrounding boulders from his previous attack, before throwing them at Kabuto and calling out his next attack "Katon: Meteor strike!" He set each boulder aflame as they headed towards the silver-haired shinobi.

Kabuto quickly started to try and dodge the burning boulders as they crashed into the ground around him.

After the last rock landed, amongst the smoke Kabuto was greeted by several Naruto's who all attacked him.

He evaded a punch from one before nailing it in the gut with a punch while turning to give a kick to the last one, dispelling both before being dropkicked by the last one being sent in a bundle of limbs.

As he shakily got up he looked up to see Naruto in front of him with a grim look on his face, "It's time to end this and for you to pay for all the crimes you have committed against the world."

Naruto formed four more clones before sending them to each side of Kabuto calling out U-ZU-MA-KI respectively before kicking him up into the air with the original jumping above him in a burst of speed. "Uzumaki Rendan chidori combo!"

Naruto struck out with a heal drop onto his gut before spinning, chidori in his right hand, before piercing Kabuto in the chest and then all the way through his body.

As they landed, Naruto pulled his hand out of his body, and then had the four remaining clones converge onto Kabuto and before he called out "Bunshin Daibakuha!"

Naruto slowly walked away towards Shizune as the explosion happened with stray shrapnel flying past his face.

"...Why are you walking so slow, and shouldn't you be observing your handiwork to make sure he survived?" Shizune questioned.

"Shizune-neechan, cool guys don't look at explosions, they walk away, …In slow motion." Naruto said while still walking slow-mo style.

"Well you can be cool after you make sure he hasn't healed himself." Shizune responded.

"Gahhh fine. You're no fun." Naruto walked back to see the remains of Kabuto which he promptly decapitated with Kusanagi to get the bounty before incinerating the rest of the pieces and then sealing away the head.

"There, all done, now let's go see how the other fight is going it should be drawing to a close by now." Naruto said while stretching out his back and arms.

** XxX**

Orochimaru slowly got up after being struck with another with another sage empowered punch courtesy of Jiraiya.

'If only this body could handle the use of my own sage mode, then I would be able to end these fools, until then I need to be able to stop his momentum.'

Orochimaru quickly called out a jutsu in each of his opponents directions. "Mandara no Jin!" Ten thousand Snakes quickly spread about the field going towards his three attackers causing them to leap back, save Jiraiya who stayed in the middle before calling out his technique to counter it.

"Sage Art: Goemon!" Jiraiya shot out the fire while Fukasaku sent out the wind, while Shima supplied the oil to enhance it, the three attacks combined creating a giant wave of incinerating oil that destroyed all the snakes before continuing on to Orochimaru's postion but he was nowhere to be found.

Using Sage modes ability to sense chakra he quickly found him and leaped into the air to avoid being eaten by a snake rising out of the ground with Orochimaru on its head.

Jiraiya once more called out his technique to counteract it, "Cho-oodama Rasengan!"

As a giant blue ball of swirling energy instantly formed, many times bigger than Jiraiya himself, it crashed square into the snakes face destroying it before continuing to crash into Orochimaru before he dispersed as well signifying he was a clone.

After all the dust cleared from the technique, Itachi quickly had to jump back to avoid Orochimaru leaping out of the ground towards him.

While still in midair he called out his jutsu "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

A giant dragon shaped mass of fire erupted from his mouth and collided square with 'Orochimaru' before that one dispersed as well.

Tsunade was faced with an Orochimaru of her own who called out "Many hidden shadow snake hands!"

To deflect the oncoming swarm of snakes she lifted a large portion of the terrain from the ground and swung it as one would a baseball bat knocking them all off course before throwing the entire mass of stone onto 'Orochimaru' dispersing him as well.

"Enough of these games, come out here and face us!" She yelled out.

Jiraiya quickly located him once more as he rose up from the ground behind him.

He quickly leapt up and struck with a spinning kick sending Orochimaru flying just from the senjutsu surrounding it even though he managed to evade jiraiya's foot.

Jiraiya leapt up after him forming another ultra large Rasengan in his hands before smashing it into his old teammate and then slamming both into the ground.

Orochimaru crawled out of the wreckage before regurgitating another him that was without injuries. As he stood he stumbled and coughed up blood. 'This body can't take much more of this, after all the difficulty and damage it went through at the chunin exams I've been getting weaker and weaker.'

"It seems this fight is drawing to a close old friend it's high time we end this." Jiraiya said grimly with a sad look on his face while forming two more giant rasengans in each arm.

Orochimaru just stood as Jiraiya charged. He called out his strongest defensive technique the triple rashomon as both Fukasaku and Shima sent out Flames and wind respectively as Jiraiya spat out the oil forming the toad oil flame bullet that blew through the first two walls before stopping at the third which Jiraiya promptly destroyed with one of the cho-oodama rasengans and then raising his last one to end Orochimaru which struck him once more forming a crater with him in the middle of it.

'That's all this body can take time to leave it' Orochimaru thought to himself before a Giant white snake came out of his mouth that was made up of a multitude of smaller snakes, his face still had long black hair and his face was scaled and he barred his fangs and hissed.

"So that's your true form? Its just like you, corrupted, vile, and evil, its time to rid this world of such, goodbye." Jiraiya said.

"If I may, I believe I should end this and make sure he never comes back." Itachi said while an ethereal figure around his body forming. "Susanoo." Was all he said as his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The giant armored figure raised it's shield that blocked several blasts of Orochimaru's acid and waves of snakes. 'My turn' Itachi thought before he raised its sword and it slashed downward stabbing Orochimaru despite his attempts to get away from it.

'This, this is the sword of Totsuka? I've spent so much time looking for it and he had it the whole time?' Orochimaru thought as he felt his life being sucked away.

"The sword of Totsuka will seal you away for all eternity and we will forever be rid of you, good riddance Orochimaru" Itachi said while Orochimaru's snake form was completely sucked into the jar screaming in pain as he did so.

"Its finally over" both Jiraiya and Tsunade said simultaneously as they looked at the aftermath of the battle before Jiraiya sealed away Orochimaru's last body to be buried out of respect for his old friend.

"Well about time! I thought that guy would never shut up and die, and geesh Itachi-nii-san how come you're just so dang cool!" Naruto yelled out with a faux pout at the end.

"Way to kill the mood Naruto" Shizune called out after him.

After they caught up to where the three elder shinobi were they all had a moment of silence for the dead before continuing their trek back home.

After they were gone from sight, Zetsu was seen sticking out of the ground, "Well that was certainly very interesting indeed, first that Itachi has rejoined his Konoha comrades, but at least he still fulfilled one of our wishes to have Orochimaru destroyed, I must inform Pein-Sama about this."

The plant-like man went back beneath the earth and then all was silent.

** XxX**

After several days of heading back home they group finally reached home and were greeted by with much praise and cheering. All of the populace had heard from the council members from each of their districts about the truth of the uchiha massacre and how Itachi was a hero.

So they were all greeted by a major welcoming procession for both Tsunade and Itachi as the five of them made their way to the hokage tower to give their report.

It was to be in the council room once more where they met and everyone above the rank of chunin was present and seated as well as all the clan heads and council members.

The group of five entered the room while whisperings about a certain blonde haired shinobi circled the room questioning as to why someone like him was with such prestigious people like Jiraiya and Tsunade.

They gave their report in detail of all that occurred and then Itachi concluded it with how he killed Orochimaru. "He is forever sealed away into the sword of Totsuka where he will be in a never ending genjutsu, never to be freed. "

Murmurs went throughout the room as people questioned that Orochimaru was finally dead, and some were excited enough to start clapping.

Sarutobi silenced the room before speaking, "Well I shall expect the written report in the morning for now you are all dismissed, we shall discuss what shall happen now and will inform the people of this new development. Also for the death of Orochimaru you, Itachi, shall receive his bounty as you were the one to finish him."

"Thank you hokage-sama/Hai" was all they said before leaving the room.

** XxX**

The next morning after Itachi gave his report on all of Akatsuki's dealings and their plans that he knew about and how they did everything, he was dismissed and given an apartment next to Naruto's until he felt like moving back into the Uchiha compound.

He went with Naruto who decided to visit his old squad at for their training that day.

As they arrived, they saw them going through different sparring sessions with Sasuke and Sakura attacking Kakashi.

Once their presence was made known, the trio stopped the spar and looked upon the newcomers with Sasuke's eyes widening when he saw Itachi once more.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Itachi said in a monotone voice not sure of Sasuke's response while Kakashi and Naruto were tensed in case Sasuke attempted to attack him again.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said going through a myriad of emotions before deciding to embrace his older brother.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone for a while to sort everything out, come along Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi said after making sure there wouldn't be a fight.

After they were far enough away and after Sakura had been dismissed for the day, they started a conversation. "So whats going to be happening to the teams since me, Shikamaru, and Lee all got promoted?" Naruto asked.

"Well while you were gone it was still being decided, but the final decision is that Sakura is going to fill in for Lee in team Gai so she can focus on a more front line squad and pick up a few things while Sasuke will replace Shikamaru in team ten with Asuma to pick up more teamwork which should be a lot easier with the whole never ending desire to kill Itachi out of the way. Both Lee and Shikamaru still come to lead their respective old squads from time to time when either Asuma or Gai are gone, so they aren't completely breaking apart the teams." Kakashi said.

"Wait, so what's going to happen to you since we're all leaving?" Naruto questioned.

"Well I'm actually going to be a part of a very 'special' squad that's being put together by Hokage-sama. A squad put together for a very specific purpose."

"What kind of purpose?"

"Taking down Itachi's old group, Akatsuki of course." Kakashi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto's eyes bulged. "Are you serious!? Well who is going to be joining you? Its gonna need to be some major kick butt squad if you guys are meant to take down S-rank ninja, not to mention two at a time."

"Oh indeed it is, in fact you're going to be a part of it. This group will consist of myself, Jiraiya-sama, Itachi, and yourself." Kakashi said.

"Me? I'm not ready to take on S-rank ninja, I can survive yes but I'm not ready to openly attack them yet." Naruto said while putting his arms in front of him while shaking his head no.

"Well 'yet' is precisely the point, you will be training under the three of us for three years, which is also the amount of time we have before the akatsuki begins to move. Right now they're just gathering funds, and pinpointing the locations of all the jinchuuriki as well as preparing the sealing methods for when they manage to capture one, God forbid." Kakashi informed him.

"Also, Hokage-sama will be tutoring you privately and supervising a training regiment for all four of us to bring us all to our absolute peak and then farther than that. So tell me Naruto, what do you say?" the war veteran asked him.

"I'm in. When do we start?" Naruto answered with his foxy grin.

** XxX**

**(A/n Well that definitely took way longer than I wanted for me to get this out, but hey its out and I'm back, no idea when the next one will be out. In a perfect world it would be out late next week, but we shall see. Next chapter will be a couple filler sidestories and such. See you guys around. Read And Review! **

**Kakashidex out.**


	12. And so it begins

**Naruto: Soldier Of Root**

**Chapter 12: New Mission and results of Training.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, well neither does anyone else on here so stop laughing at me.**

**Thanks guys so much for all of the reviews, really gives me all those nice warm fuzzies anyway enjoy the story.**

**XxX**

Itachi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto were all gathered into the Hokage's office to hear about their future assignment. They stood in silence for a few minutes as the wizened warrior contemplated each detail.

"I'm sure you all already know why you are here, as Kakashi and Jiraiya have most likely informed you of the basic details of this mission." Sarutobi said before continuing.

"This mission shall start the moment you choose to accept it and will end when the last remnant of the S-rank criminal organization, Akatsuki, is destroyed. You shall all still be participating in other missions as a group while focusing primarily on training yourselves to the peak of perfection before we send you out to engage the Akatsuki." Sarutobi said while taking a moment to gauge each of their reactions.

"You all shall be sent out for extended periods of time to train by yourselves or with someone specific to focus on a single area such as, perhaps Myobokuzan, but for the most part you will all be trained by myself and will have full access to my private library of techniques and jutsu, not to mention all the best supplies and new technology we may come up with along the way." Sarutobi added.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the new development but quickly hid it from his face and let his superior continue.

"You will have three years worth of time to complete your training before you will have to engage the akatsuki, by then I am sure you will be prepared. Any questions?" Hiruzen said before taking a whiff of his pipe.

"None Hokage-sama" they said before each quickly accepted the task and they awaited further instruction.

"Good, now lets get started, oh and Naruto I believe there are some things you should know, they're about your family." Said the sandaime.

**3 YEARS LATER.**

Naruto quickly backstepped to avoid a strike that ended up destroying the ground where he was just standing.

He quickly went through hand signs in an attempt to give himself some space "Katon: encircling fire wave!"

A cirucular wave of fire expelled from his body in all directions before forming a type of barrier.

As his opponents were formulating a plan to get through all they could hear from within the fire was "Fuuton: Cycling tornado!"

As the tornado of wind struck the fire it quickly increased its range tenfold and Naruto's quarry were quickly forced to go back farther and into a clearing.

As the four landed and quickly got into the manji formation as the surrounding forest was in flames they were startled by the sound of a kunai landing right in the middle of them. 'Oh not again' they all thought as there was a blue and yellow flash as each of them was struck in the back with a rasengan and sent flying.

"C'mon guys that was too easy, I mean that I know you're the rookies and all but still that was still way too obvious." A certain blonde haired shinobi said while looking at each fallen warrior.

He quickly went over to each one and released the paralysis seal that activated as soon as they were struck by a killing blow while they had received no damage. "You guys are so lucky this thing is perfected, the first group to try it out was stuck like that for four hours until Jiraiya-sensei and I were able to fix the seal."

"We know, we know" one of the anbu said as he slowly got up stretching his sore limbs, before moving to help his teammates up.

"We can't all be trained personally by a bunch of S-rank ninja, not to mention be the son of one of the greatest hokages who ever lived." Another anbu added.

"Well that's enough for today, you guys go on back to base I need to get going." Naruto said before shunshining out of the area.

Naruto had grown up a bunch in the past three years he kept the general same outfit except he now has a gauntlet on each arm capable of emitting a chakra shield or any other kind of shape he so desires.

He now sports an anbu tattoo on his left shoulder as well as one on his right in the shape of a blue demon-wheel shuriken which was currently glowing. His Konoha headband is kept on his forehead with a kanji for 'root' on the top right corner and he has on a black konoha jounin flak vest, that has the metal shoulder protectors on each side. Kusanagi still hangs over his right shoulder and he still keeps different seals around his wrist for quick access to shuriken and kunai as well as several holsters on his waist and legs.

He walked through town heading towards the Hokage tower for his team meeting. He was greeted outside the doors by his teammates.

"Look who decided to show up, you know being tardy is very rude Naruto." A certain silver-haired shinobi said while reading a signature orange book.

"Your one to talk, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto responded while grinning.

Kakashi hadn't changed much he now wears gauntlets similar to Narutos as well as the same black vest and numerous holsters as well as the seals on his wrists.

"Naruto-kun how did your training go today with the new anbu squad?"

Itachi asked while leaning against the wall.

"Same old, same old, the rookies almost always either seem to quake in fear when they see that they're up against me or toughen up when they see its four on 1 but the end result is always the same." Naruto replied.

Itachi was dressed the same as Kakashi except he had an Uchiha symbol on the back of his flak jacket.

"Enough chit-chat for now boys, it's time to see what the old man has for us next." The toad sage said before getting up to go.

Jiraiya was probably the one who changed the most, he mimicked the others with the black flak vest, gauntlets and holsters, while also finally losing the kabuki sandals and switching to the steel toed boots that everyone wore now. He no longer carried around the ginormous scroll while opting to keep the long hair that still went down his back, he has lost the old gut he seemed to be growing and was clearly back in the figure of his prime.

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei." The other three said before going up the stairs to talk with their mentor.

They walked on past the secretary before proceeding to enter the room.

The old man hadn't changed much at all really, a bit more wrinkles same old Hokage robes and pipe, but due to having to train four S-rank ninja his chakra levels and stamina among other things have been able to increase back to an acceptable level.

"Good, you all are here, now that the three years have past and gone by, the akatsuki will start to go on the move and now that you have spent all this time training in preparation you are all ready." Sarutobi said while looking at each one of them while grinning to himself while trying to imagine anyone trying to take on the four of them.

He lit his pipe before continuing, "Now for your first assignment in dealing with the akatsuki is not so much of engaging them directly it is more to ensure that each jinchuuriki host is under our protection and that we shall be able to intervene at a moment's notice, I'm certain you all know what I'm alluding to."

The group nodded while allowing the old man to continue.

"First you all shall go to Suna to deliver one Naruto's hiraishin kunai to Gaara-dono while also placing markers around the surrounding area, and then next will be kumo and so on and so forth in order of the amount of tails each bijuu have because that seems to be the order in which they need to be sealed as Itachi-kun informed us."

"You all will have until tomorrow to prepare and tie up any loose ends before leaving to Suna, this will be more of a long term mission, as you will not be required to do these in quick succession and you will most likely be given other assignments during this time as well. Any questions?" Sarutobi concluded while eying Jiraiya raising his hand.

"And no Naruto-kun will not be placing any hiraishin markers at the various hot springs you come across." He added with a smirk.

The old perverts hand quickly went back while putting a pout on his face. 'Some things will never change' The old man thought to himself.

"Good, you are all dismissed and good luck." The sandaime said before the group left the room.

**XxX**

As they exited the tower Itachi and Jiraiya went their separate ways while Kakashi and Naruto headed on to where the other squads from his year met every other week.

The two of them arrived at the barbecue restaurant and could already hear Choji's loud yells about more food.

"Yo" was all they said as they entered and sat down. They were greeted by Lee and Gai respectively who each started the routine of challenging their 'eternal rival.'

Neither had changed much at all Gai stuck to the same outfit, while Lee had a green chunin flak vest while his Katana was slung across back while he had duel tonfa hanging on his waist.

"Yosh Naruto-kun/Kakashi-kun! It is such a joy to see you this youthful day it is time to test your flames of youthful spirit against my own, it is your turn to propose the duel!" Gai and Lee yelled out at the duo.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and stared at him for a minute before looking back at the massive eye browed duo.

"I'm sorry did you say something" was Kakashi's and Naruto's response before Gai and Lee started screaming about how hip and cool they were before shutting up after being threatened to be kicked out.

The rest of the group were all in their part two outfits while Sasuke was dressed in standard jounin garb with his sword along his back and an Uchiha symbol on his back.

Sasuke had changed the most in attitude after Itachi had returned back to Konoha, while what probably had to do the most with that is just the fact that the extreme desire for revenge was gone and then Itachi's modesty starting to rub off on him and him not being quite as worshipped by the civilian population quite so much anymore once again thanks to Itachi's return he was actually quite pleasant.

Sakura was the same as she is in part two, she has lost almost all of her fangirl tendencies thanks to the 'special' class just for that she and the majority of the female shinobi under the rank of jounin had to take.

The rest of them were all as they were in part two except quite a bit stronger they were all tokubetsu jounin given at how they all had a particular field they specialized in, except for Sasuke and Neji who were full jonin.

They stayed there talking about recent missions or what was to happen in the future before they went their separate ways.

**XxX**

The next day the four of them met at the front gate, before saying goodbye to the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu before heading out.

They spent a good couple days casually walking as there was no real need of a rush and they scouted around to confirm that Naruto and Jiraiya's different seal traps were all active and hadn't gone off.

When they were a good hour's away from Suna, Naruto placed one of his markers on a boulder before continuing.

As they drew closer they saw a massive explosion go off along with an enormous amount of sand blocking the blast.

'And so it begins' They all thought to themselves before dashing off towards Sunagakure to join the fight.

**XxX **

**OK ok I know super short chapter and little to no action in it whatsoever this was just a little introductory chapter for shippuden next time will be some major action, one thing I really need from you guys is different filler arc ideas I'll be sure to credit you. I'd like to do one I just don't have the time to come up with all the stuff that goes with it, I mean I'm stretched thin enough coming up with stuff that goes along with the canon already so PM me your ideas and I'll see what I can do. **

**That's all I got for today **

**Ja ne **


End file.
